


On the Other Side of Fate

by tamibrandt



Series: ATS/Bones Crossoververse [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-07
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamibrandt/pseuds/tamibrandt
Summary: Angel Season 5 / Crossover with Pre-Bones. FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth finds himself immersed in a world he knew nothing about. Vampires, sires, demons and lawyers converge as he tries to figure out how to survive in LA's most notorious law firm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: On the Other Side of Fate  
> By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
> Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
> BETA: Myself, kateyes085  
> Rating – NC-17  
> Pairing – Slash, Het, multiple-partner sex [possibily] (Spike/Angel(us), Angel(us)/Drusilla, Seeley Booth/Aurelian Three?)  
> Timeline – Pre-Bones/ATS Season 5, during an AU A HOLE IN THE WORLD  
> Summary – Angel Season 5 / Crossover with Pre-Bones. FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth finds himself immersed in a world he knew nothing about. Vampires, sires, demons and lawyers converge as he tries to figure out how to survive in LA's most notorious law firm.  
> Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
> Author's Note - This story takes place before BONES series and Gunn didn't lose his 'lawyer knowledge' which means he didn't sign the sarcophagus out of customs and Fred didn't turn into Illyria.  
> WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex (possibly, who knows with my muse these days)

Title: On the Other Side of Fate  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://kateyes085.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kateyes085.livejournal.com/)**kateyes085**  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, Het, multiple-partner sex [possibily] (Spike/Angel(us), Angel(us)/Drusilla, Seeley Booth/Aurelian Three?)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/ATS Season 5, during an AU A HOLE IN THE WORLD  
Summary – Angel Season 5 / Crossover with Pre-Bones. FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth finds himself immersed in a world he knew nothing about. Vampires, sires, demons and lawyers converge as he tries to figure out how to survive in LA's most notorious law firm.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place **before** BONES series and Gunn didn't lose his 'lawyer knowledge' which means he didn't sign the sarcophagus out of customs and Fred didn't turn into Illyria.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex (possibly, who knows with my muse these days)  
Word Count: 2,569

[Previous Chapters](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)

[AWARD WINNER](http://tamibrandt.livejournal.com/76642.html)

**************************

##  _Chapter 1_

**_FBI Headquarters, J. Edgar Hoover Building, Washington, D.C._ **

FBI Deputy Director Sam Cullen walked into his office with a case file in his hand. He had a lot of cases come across his desk, but this one was based out of California. From what he knew of the case, the California division had always come up short when they were trying to nab a criminal due to the representation of Wolfram & Hart. Every time a criminal slipped through their fingers, they would end up in California with a sneaky lawyer from that firm representing him, and every time, the fugitive would be set free.

Deputy Director Cullen sat down, opened the case file and punched the intercom button on his telephone. “Carolyn, can you get me Special Agent Seeley Booth?”

“Yes, sir,” the woman replied.

“Now.” The Director amended.

“Yes, sir,” the woman replied.

Cullen settled back in his chair and skimmed through the file while he waited for Booth to show up. The truth was, Seeley Booth was the only one he knew with the balls to take on something like this. He fancied himself a Steve McQueen/Sam Spade type. Booth was a risk taker. He’d put anything on the line including his job with the Bureau to get the case closed. The young agent had been reprimanded more than once for his actions in the past, even received a suspension for dereliction of duty, but it hadn’t stopped him yet.

Just then, Seeley Booth walked into his office. “You wanted to see me, sir?”

“Uh, yeah, Booth, sit down,” Cullen said as he sat up and put the folder on his desk. When he had Seeley’s attention, he went on to explain the case. “I have something here that would be right up your alley.”

“Sir?”

“This,” Cullen said as he handed Seeley a photo of the criminal in question, “is Donald John Goldsmith. He was running a gun running operation out of New York supplying arms to known crime syndicates, and he’s killed most of his competitors. He’s not only wanted by us but also by the authorities in Europe and Canada. When we caught up with him, he was arrested and was set to go to trial. Before he could be transported to prison, he broke free and is reported to be in California. Where he’s being represented by Wolfram & Hart, a firm so crooked even Johnny Cochran turned down an invitation to join them.”

“What do you want me to do?” Seeley asked as he looked through the file.

“I want you to go to California and talk some sense into the president of that law firm. See if you can get them to convict this guy and put him away for good. I don’t care where his trial takes place; I just want him behind bars. It’ll be one less low life we have to deal with,” Cullen said.

“Yes, sir. Can I take this with me?” Seeley asked, holding up the folder.

“Have Carolyn make you some copies,” Cullen said curtly.

Seeley Booth nodded and left the room. He made arrangements with Cullen’s secretary for flight reservations, car rental and hotel accommodations. After he received his copies of the case file, he went home to pack.

It was times like these that he was glad he didn’t have a wife or girlfriend to answer to. He called Rebecca to tell her he would be out of town on business to which she took offense and accused him of not wanting to see his son. When he told her that she rarely let him see Parker as it was she harrumphed and hung up on him. See? This is why it was better to be single.

He packed enough to need only a carry-on bag and locked the apartment up. Then, he slipped the rent for the next two months into his landlord’s mail slot and walked out. He never knew how long he would be on these out-of-town cases. Getting into the SUV provided by the Bureau, he left for the airport.

**************************

**_Los Angeles_ **

Drusilla sat down primly on a park bench, pulled out a napkin from Miss Edith’s dress pocket and dabbed the blood away from the corners of her mouth. She may be a vampire, but she was brought up in society as a proper lady at one time and Darla would never stand for a messy eater.

Putting the napkin back inside the doll’s dress, she looked around. All she found here were teenage boys with skateboards, and the blood wasn’t sweet and innocent like she was used to. Dismissing the "happy meals on legs," as her Spike called them, for a moment and she thought about her family. Darla was gone now; she could feel it. Spike had refused to come with her the last time she saw him, instead choosing to remain with that pesky Slayer. She felt it when he died. They had been too close at one time for her not to notice his absence. That just left her Daddy, and he made it perfectly clear that he didn’t want her when he burned her lovely skin. Drusilla pouted at the memory. She tried to be a good daughter, but she didn’t know what was expected of her. One minute he was her Daddy, and the next he was that Angel-beast who didn’t care for her as he once did.

So, if her Daddy didn’t want her then why was she in L.A.? It was lonely being by herself after only a few years. As impulsive as Darla and Angel claimed her to be, she had actually kept a low profile. She killed only to feed, and honestly, she hadn’t felt the urge to seriously turn anyone since William. The few she had tried to turn were mindless minions that quickly bored her so she left them to die on their own.

Now, here she was in L.A. Where else was she to go? Thus far, she had kept her feeding habits under the radar so that Angel wouldn’t suspect she was around. She had been watching the Wolfram & Hart building for the last month. It surprised her that Angel worked there when not two years ago they were his enemy. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same. Maybe her Daddy was back after all, but that still wouldn’t explain working at the law firm. Angelus was a leader not a team player. Her brow furrowed in confusion as thoughts of her Sire crossed her mind.

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Underground Lair_ **

Fred was using a flamethrower to roast demon eggs that were attached to wall of the lair. The creatures inside the sacs squealed in an agonizing death as the fire burned them to a crisp. The whole interior of cave was one huge ball of flame. The few sacs that had gone unharmed started to hatch only to be killed by gunshot-shot blasts from Wesley who stood nearby.

Fred turned and smiled at him as she put down the flamethrower. “We got the nest.”

Wesley returned the smile and then surveyed the damage. “The others are finishing the sweep. Nasty little buggers.”

Fred’s eyes filled with excitement at a discovery. “It’s kind of cool, physiologically. They reproduce by vomiting up crystals that attract and mutate the microbes around them to form eggs.”

Wesley leered at her with a sly grin. “Are you trying to turn me on?”

Fred grinned and stepped up to him. “It is kind of romantic. A roaring fire. A snug little nest.” She put her arms around Wesley's neck and they kissed backlit by the flames.

Just then Angel and Spike came into the cave, bickering. Fred and Wes pulled out of the kiss before the two vampires made it fully into the room.

“Bitch, bitch. The thing was about to strike. It was on your back. What was I supposed to do?” Spike asked in defense of his actions to kill the parasitic demon.

Angel walked into the room behind Spike, his own broadsword impaling his chest. A dead carcass of a parasitic bug was pinned to his back with the blade of the sword.

“You could have asked me to turn around!” Angel told him.

“It was in the heat of battle. There wasn’t time,” Spike said defensively.

“Yeah. Well, I think you just like stabbing me,” Angel said in strangled voice as the pain of each step hit him.

Spike turned and looked aghast at his Sire. “I—I'm shocked—shocked that you'd say that. I much prefer hitting you with blunt objects.”

Angel turned and pointed his finger at him. “You know, we only asked you along 'cause we felt sorry for you.”

Spike smirked at him. “If it weren't for me, you'd be bug food, so stop whining.” With that, he left the lair. Angel rolled his eyes at the dramatic exit and was about to follow him when Fred stopped him.

“Angel?” Fred walked up to him.

Waving a dismissive hand in her direction, Angel assured her, “Ah, I'll be all right.”

Fred grinned and shook her head. “No, I just want the bug. It's in pretty good shape, and I'd like to take it back to the lab. I always like a new specimen.”

“Yeah, whatever you want,” Angel groaned as he walked out of the lair with Fred and Wes following.

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Airplane_ **

“Flight 205 from Dulles International Airport to Los Angeles International will be landing soon. Please secure your seat belts and thank you for flying Delta,” said the stewardess over the intercom.

Seeley did as instructed and returned to his book. It was a novel about a vampire who ran a nighttime detective agency. The detective would go out at night and fight all sorts of demon and human enemies. The detective thought if he saved enough people, it would help balance his karmic scale. Booth could relate to that, as he wanted to catch as many murderers as he had sniped back in his Ranger days.

Reading was the only thing he had to occupy his time. Though, they did show **_The Hunter_** with Steve McQueen. It had been a while since he saw a good movie, and McQueen always had great ones.

When he felt the plane descend Seeley put the book away and got ready to leave. He had a tiresome task awaiting him when he touched ground. The way Deputy Director Cullen explained the case, it didn’t sound like this law firm was going to be overly friendly to deal with. He would soon see . . .

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Motel 6_ **

Seeley Booth opened his door, walked in and looked around. The rundown accommodations weren’t exactly what he had in mind. He threw the key on a dresser that looked like it would collapse under its own weight at any moment. The bedding looked questionable as well. Deputy Director Cullen must secretly hate him to have his secretary make reservations for this room, although the rental car wasn’t half bad.

**************************

Drusilla watched the tall man go into the same motel that Darla had stayed at a few years before. He looked remarkably like her Daddy. But, if it was Angel then why was he staying here? When he went inside, she glided across the street, narrowly missing being hit by a couple of cars, and peered through his window.

Yes, the man had to be her Daddy. He was 6-foot, rich dark hair, though it was now styled as a comb-over and not spiky, and the clothes hung on him just the same as her Daddy’s did. She had to be cautious though. She couldn’t allow Angel to sense her presence. That would be no good for the surprise.

**************************

Inside the room, Seeley Booth had the feeling that he was being watched. Years as a sniper had honed his instincts. He stopped rummaging in his duffel bag for a moment to look at the window behind him. When he saw nothing there, he shrugged and went back to retrieving his shower necessities. Hopefully, the shower stall was at least clean.

Going into the bathroom, he turned the light on and checked every nook and cranny for things that shouldn’t be there. He had seen **_Bird on a Wire_** where Goldie Hawn had a cockroach fall on her from the showerhead. In this rat-infested motel, he wasn’t taking any chances.

Deeming the shower stall serviceable he turned the shower on to spurts of brown water before clear, however foul-smelling, water came out of the spout. He sighed and turned the water off. Well, the shower option was out. Yep, the Deputy Director must hate his guts. He went back into the main room and dropped his shower supplies on the bed. Then, he picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

“Federal Bureau of Investigations, how may I direct your call?”

“Yeah, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth. I would like to talk to Deputy Director Sam Cullen. Now,” Seeley said annoyed.

“One moment please.”

Seeley looked around the room as boring elevator music played while he was holding. Five minutes later a recorded voice came on saying, “Your call is important to us, please continue to hold on the line until a representative can be reached. Thank you.”

“Important my ass,” Seeley commented under his breath.

Just then, the line picked up. “This is Cullen.”

“Hello and how is your evening?” Seeley said sarcastically.

“I see you made it to California,” Deputy Director Cullen observed.

“Yes, not only have I made it to California, but I’m also in the motel your secretary booked for me! I gotta say, sir . . . I know that working for the Government that some sacrifices had to be made. However, I didn’t realize that they were so tightfisted that they set their agents up in such squalid conditions,” Seeley ranted.

“We pay you to do a job Seeley, not to live high on the tide,” Cullen said.

“Yes, sir, I realize that but,” Seeley started to say.

“For the amount of time you’ll be there to do your assignment, it would be useless to move you to a better hotel. You’ll just have to stick it out,” Cullen said.

Seeley sighed. “Yes, sir.” He cut the connection and threw his cell phone on the bed with a curse.

This assignment started out bad and was steadily getting worse. Seeley sat down heavily on the bed and then went stiff when it felt like it would collapse under him. He buried his face in his hands and then rubbed them over his face. Being camped out on a rooftop in Cambodia waiting for his target was much more comfortable than this. He didn’t think he was going to get much, if any, sleep tonight.

**************************

Drusilla watched the man inside the room until sunrise became an issue and she was forced to seek shelter. If this man was indeed her Daddy, maybe she could get him to change his mind about her. Though, she didn’t know why it mattered. Maybe she was just bored and lonely. The pixies hadn’t talked to her for weeks and no matter what she did Miss Edith was ignoring her. She sighed and curled around her doll to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: On the Other Side of Fate  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/) , [](http://kateyes085.livejournal.com/profile)[**kateyes085**](http://kateyes085.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, Het, multiple-partner sex [possibily] (Spike/Angel(us), Angel(us)/Drusilla, Seeley Booth/Aurelian Three?)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/ATS Season 5, during an AU A HOLE IN THE WORLD  
Summary – Angel Season 5 / Crossover with Pre-Bones. FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth finds himself immersed in a world he knew nothing about. Vampires, sires, demons and lawyers converge as he tries to figure out how to survive in LA's most notorious law firm.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place **before** BONES series and Gunn didn't lose his 'lawyer knowledge' which means he didn't sign the sarcophagus out of customs and Fred didn't turn into Illyria.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex (possibly, who knows with my muse these days)  
Word Count: 2,781  
[AWARD WINNER](http://tamibrandt.livejournal.com/76642.html)

[Previous Chapters Here](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)

**************************

##  _Chapter 2_

**_Los Angeles, Motel 6_ **

The shrill beep of the alarm on his watch woke Seeley with a start. Letting his eyes focus to the natural light, he examined the room and noticed that it looked even worse in daylight. The Deputy Director sounded so sure that the agency couldn’t make arrangements for better accommodations with his schedule. He glanced at his watch: 10:45 a.m.

_10:45 a.m.!_

He rolled over quickly and looked at the clock on the nightstand more closely. 6:45 a.m. There for a second he thought he was late to his meeting with the CEO of the law firm, what was it again? Wolf, Ram & Hart, right? No, that didn’t sound exactly right, but close enough. The want of a shower crossed his mind until he remembered what happened last night and thought better of it.

Seeley sat up and vaguely noticed that he slept on top of the covers in yesterday’s clothes. He stood up, stretched the kinks out of his muscles, and then changed clothes. Looking in the chipped mirror attached precariously to the dilapidated dresser he combed his hair and hoped that he looked presentable before he stuffed his dirty clothes in his duffel bag along with the items he removed last night and left the room. There was no way he was leaving his personal belongings in this room even if the door was locked.

On the drive to the law firm, he searched blindly in the bag for his cell phone. Finding it, he turned it on and checked for messages. You have five messages.

Seeley hit the button and listened for the message.

“Seeley! I can’t believe you were serious when you said you were leaving. What will I tell Parker when you don’t show up to take him to that game tomorrow night!” Rebecca’s voice yelled over the phone.

Seeley sighed. He punched 4 to erase the message and went on to the next one.

“Seeley! I knew you weren’t the type I could depend on! What kind of example are you showing your son by just taking off like this! You’re always bitching about never being able to see him and then you just leave!” Rebecca’s voice once again.

He punched 4 to erase and moved on.

“What the hell is this? I just got a subpoena in the mail saying that you’re suing me for joint custody! After this you expect me to give you joint custody!? Are you insane? I wouldn’t give you joint custody right now if you begged me.” Rebecca’s voice again.

Seeley closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then watched the road. He couldn’t help it if he was called away on short notice. It was part of the damn job. He loved his son, but Rebecca was making this whole thing much more difficult than it had to be. All he wanted was to see Parker and have equal rights just like any other parent, and he had to practically get on his hands and knees and beg her to see him.

Punch 4 again to erase and go on.

“And another thing . . . if your life is like this then thank God we never got married. I couldn’t live in your world. I’d constantly worry, and I don’t want that for _my_ son.” Rebecca’s voice was damning him again.

Punch 4 again to erase and go on.

“Booth, are you up yet? You have that meeting set for 8:00 a.m. Just calling to remind you,” Cullen’s voice.

Seeley erased the message and then hit the speed dial for Rebecca.

“Hello?”

“Rebecca, I just want to be able to see my son like any other parent. Why is that so hard for you to grasp?”

“You want to know why? Because, he’s 4 years old Seeley. If that happens then he grows attached to you and, if God forbid, you die on one of your assignments what will I have to tell him? I don’t want him to have to worry about that. I’m trying to do what’s best for my son.”

“ _Our_ son, Rebecca. He’s part of me too! I clearly remember being there to help conceive him! I also remember asking you to marry me – repeatedly I might add – and you turned me down. What do you want from me?”

“I honestly don’t know Seeley, but whatever it is, I’m not getting it right now especially when you hightail it out of town with 2 seconds notice.”

“You do remember that my boss is Sam Cullen, Deputy Director of the FBI, right? I go where he tells me,” Seeley said in his own defense.

“I know who you work for but I don’t have to like it. Look, I can’t talk right now. I’m busy here with my own job,” Rebecca said distractedly.

“Fine.” Seeley hung up and continued driving.

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Wolfram & Hart_ **

Seeley walked through the doors to the spacious lobby. There was a huge stone W&H sign in the lobby and Wolfram & Hart – Attorneys at Law back-splash behind the reception desk. Along the wall were the double-sided elevators. He went up to the reception desk and tapped on the surface.

“Can you tell me which floor the CEO’s office is?”

“Hello, Mr. Angel. It’s on the 30th floor where it’s always been, sir,” the receptionist said.

“Uh, thank you.” Seeley said and went into the elevators to go up.

The receptionist had called him Mr. Angel? He took it as a form of flattery at first until five other people greeted him as Mr. Angel on the way to the elevator. He liked the elevator; there was no cheesy music like the FBI’s ‘please hold’ had. ‘ _Your call is important to us_ ’, yeah right. The call may have been, but apparently, their agents weren’t, giving the example of motel accommodations.

**************************

**_Gunn’s Office_ **

Gunn handed a report to Wesley. “This is the file on the recent whereabouts of Lindsey MacDonald.”

Wesley accepted the folder. He opened it and scanned the contents before looking up at Gunn. “You know where he is?”

“Will you settle for ‘was’? He can hide from the Senior Partners, but not from the DWP and not from our many, many ears,” Gunn said.

“He was living here,” Wesley read from the report.

Gunn watched Wesley and filled in some of the blanks. “Under the name of Doyle. The way he was messin’ with Spike and Angel, could be he had some other schemes laid out. Senior Partners took him out fast. I don’t even think he had time to pack.”

“Well, it’s worth checking out.” Wesley closed the file and looked at Gunn with a smirk. “Nice work. You should tell Angel.” When he turned to leave, Gunn grabbed his arm.

Gunn shook his head and gave him a squirmy expression. “You can tell him. I ain’t going in there.”

**************************

Seeley checked himself in the elevator mirror again to make sure he was at least presentable. When the elevator dinged, both sides opened up. He looked out one side and chose the other. Going to the reception desk on this floor, he didn’t even get to ask before the blonde behind it said, “Hey, bossy! Aren’t you dressed snappy today?”

“Uh, yeah, but, I’m not who you think. Can you please direct me toward the CEO’s office?”

“It’s just down the hall there. Are you sure you’re feeling all right? Maybe Eve's little squiggly things did more damage than we thought,” Harmony said, concerned.

“I’m not who you think, honestly. I’m fine. I-I-I’ll just be on my way,” Seeley said with a wave of his hand and headed toward the CEO’s office. Harmony shrugged and went back to filing her nails.

Just as he passed Gunn’s office, Wesley stepped out next to him. “Ah, Angel, there you are.”

Seeley turned to see Wesley holding a file out to him. “Look, I’m not who you think I am.” This time he reached into his pocket, pulled out his badge and showed it to Wesley. “My name is Seeley Booth; I’m a Special Agent for the FBI. I was sent here to have a meeting with the CEO.”

“My apologies, sir, yes well, it’s just that you have the uncanny resemblance to— Never mind, you can see for yourself. Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself. I’m Wesley Wyndham-Price, head of the Research and Acquisitions Department. I was just going to see Angel anyway,” Wesley stammered.

Both men walked the rest of the way in silence. Upon opening one side of the double doors, they walked into –

Spike and Angel were circling the conference table in the course of a loud, passionate argument. Spike was waving his arms for emphasis and Angel was clenching his fists.

“It’s bollocks, Angel!” Spike yelled and waved his hands toward his Sire. “It’s your brand of bollocks from the first to last!”

“No, you just can’t ever see the big picture,” Angel said adamantly. “You can’t see any picture!”

“I am talking about something primal,” Spike said, clenching his fist. “Right? Savagery. Brutal animal instinct.”

Angel rounded the conference table and stood in front of Spike. “And that always wins out every time with you.” Angel leaned closer into the blonde’s personal space. “You know, the human race has evolved, Spike!” He made a disgusted sound and walked away.

Spike followed behind his Sire, making mocking gestures. “Oh, into a bunch of namby-pamby, self-analyzing wankers who could never hope to –

Angel turned on him and cut in with, “We’re bigger. We’re smarter. Plus, there’s a thing called teamwork, not to mention the superstitious terror of your pure aggressors!”

Spike crowded into Angel’s personal space. “You just want it to be the way you want it to be!”

“It’s not about what I want!” Angel yelled over Spike.

Wesley cleared his throat and stood there a moment before speaking. “Sorry. Is this something we should all be discussing?”

Angel and Spike both turned at the sound of Wesley’s voice. Angel was so close to kissing his childe and then throwing him down on the table and –. He backed away from Spike in an embarrassing gesture. “No.”

“It just . . . sounds a little serious,” Wesley said.

“It was mostly . . . theoretical. We . . .” Angel stumbled for how to explain the dynamics of this particular argument.

Spike had finally calmed his ardor around mixed company and said, “We were just working out a b--. Look, if cavemen and astronauts got into a fight who would win?” He smirked as he crossed his arms and looked expectantly at Wesley

“Ah. You’ve been yelling at each other for 40 minutes about this?” Wesley furrowed his brows.

Angel looked down at his shoes, still embarrassed. Spike, on the other hand, was still expecting an answer.

“Do the astronauts have weapons?” Seeley spoke up.

“No,” both vampires said in unison.

Spike stepped away from Angel and looked at Seeley curiously. “Wait, hold up. What’s this? Angel’s got a double?” He glanced at his Sire and then turned and sized their guest up. “Did you order a spiffy-dressed doppelganger, mate?”

“No.” Angel said. He was getting used to that word the last couple of days around Spike.

“This is Special Agent Seeley Booth. He’s with the FBI,” Wesley introduced.

Seeley held up his badge for verification, before pocketing it. “We had an 8 a.m. appointment. I’m sorry that I’m a bit late. There was traffic and my cell was . . . eh.”

“Cell phones were invented by the devil,” Angel commented.

Spike chuckled. “Damn, Angel, he even talks like you, but he’s more relaxed.” The blonde leaned closer to Seeley and feigned whispering. “I’ve spent nearly a century trying to get him to loosen up.” He stepped back and wiggled his eyebrows at his Sire. “I like him. Can we keep him?”

“Excuse me, gentlemen. I don’t know what you’re talking about and no you can’t keep me,” Seeley said.

“’S a shame really,” Spike teased. “I bet you’d be delicious.”

“Spike! Would you stop trying to terrorize the clientele,” Angel said as he smacked the back of his childe’s head. “Sorry about his wayward behavior. He never learned any manners.”

Angel glared at Spike and turned to Wesley. Taking the file the other man offered, he dismissed him. When they were finally alone with their new companion, Angel walked to his desk and tossed the file on the surface. “Now then, why are you here?”

“We, meaning the FBI, want you to reconsider your position on the Donald John Goldsmith case. You can’t have a criminal of his reputation on the streets. He’s a known murderer and gunrunner. He’s also wanted in Canada and Europe for various crimes,” Seeley explained.

“Look, Seeley is it? You don’t have to go on. I’m in complete agreement with you. Lately, this firm has been known to _terminate_ alliances with some of its clients,” Angel said.

Spike was sitting on the couch enjoying the show. It was like his Sire was talking to himself. That’s not to say he didn’t do that anyway, but this time it wasn’t Angelus inside his head. It was this bloke from the FBI that could have been his twin. The resemblance was weird. Though, it looked like the agent styled his hair better than his Sire. When Angel mentioned the firm’s reputation, he _had_ to speak up or bite his tongue off completely.

“Yeah, the boss has been culling the herd, so to speak. He’s only killed what, a dozen clients so far?” Spike commented.

“Spike, the nice man from the Federal Bureau of Investigations _does not_ need to know that,” Angel growled.

“Excuse me?” Seeley asked and watched the play between them.

“Uh, sorry, they were demonic clients and it was within the rights of this firm to take action,” Angel said defensively.

“What peaches means to say is that there are demons living among us and you can’t deal with them by way of human law,” Spike tried to explain.

“I think I need to sit down,” Seeley said as he rubbed his brow.

“Sure, here,” Angel said as he directed him to a chair.

“Let me get this straight, there are demons in the United States?” Seeley inquired.

“Not just the United States, mate, the whole world and several dimensions too,” Spike offered.

“Spike, you aren’t helping!” Angel said.

“What did I do?” Spike asked petulantly.

**************************

**_Lobby of Wolfram & Hart_ **

The elevator doors opened and Drusilla stepped out wearing a red-and-black velvet long sleeved top, with a beautiful braid detail decorating the scoop neckline and matching skirt. She looked around and saw Harmony at the reception. She cringed when she thought of her Spike shacked up with her in Sunnydale.

“Drusilla! What are you doing here in broad daylight!?” Wesley sounded shocked.

Drusilla turned and looked at the man. He was one of her Daddy’s pet humans. Maybe he could take her to Angel. She glided across the floor and looked closely at Wesley as if she could see inside his mind. “I need to see my Daddy.”

“Yes. But, does he want to see you,” Wesley said to himself.

Drusilla grabbed Wesley by the lapels.   “I want to see my Daddy now!”

“Yes, yes. All right,” Wesley said as he calmly extracted her clenched fingers from his shirt. He wrapped her hand in the crook of his arm and escorted her to Angel’s office. This time he opened the door to –

“Angel and I, we’re vampires,” Spike said.

“Okay . . .” Seeley didn’t know what to think. There were demons in the world and the CEO of Wolfram & Hart was a vampire. He didn’t know what to classify Spike as yet.

All three men turned toward the door when it opened to reveal Wesley and Drusilla. Angel stood there in shock. He hadn’t seen his demented childe in a few years. Spike had a similar expression only for another reason. He thought he’d lost his Dark Princess for good two years ago. Yet, here she was, beautiful as ever.

Drusilla took in the scene. This had to be a dream the pixies used to torment her. Spike was here and two versions of her Daddy. Why were Angel and Angelus in two separate bodies? Which one was her real Daddy? Damn it, if Miss Edith had given up the silent treatment days ago, she would have been forewarned about this dilemma. She supposed she’d have to bite both of them just to make sure.


	3. On the Other Side of Fate

Title: On the Other Side of Fate  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/) , [](http://kidcyclone.livejournal.com/profile)[**kidcyclone**](http://kidcyclone.livejournal.com/) , Boise, [](http://kateyes085.livejournal.com/profile)[**kateyes085**](http://kateyes085.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, Het, multiple-partner sex [possibily] (Spike/Angel(us), Angel(us)/Drusilla, Seeley Booth/Aurelian Three?)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/ATS Season 5, during an AU A HOLE IN THE WORLD  
Summary – Angel Season 5 / Crossover with Pre-Bones. FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth finds himself immersed in a world he knew nothing about. Vampires, sires, demons and lawyers converge as he tries to figure out how to survive in LA's most notorious law firm.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place **before** BONES series and Gunn didn't lose his 'lawyer knowledge' which means he didn't sign the sarcophagus out of customs and Fred didn't turn into Illyria.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex (possibly, who knows with my muse these days)  
Word Count: 3,030  
[AWARD WINNER](http://tamibrandt.livejournal.com/76642.html)

[Previous Chapters Here](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)

**************************

##  _Chapter 3_

**_Los Angeles, Wolfram & Hart_ **

“Drusilla?” Angel croaked.

Drusilla was standing in his office with her hand through Wesley’s arm as if he were escorting her. All three men were still staring at her in disbelief. Drusilla’s heart soared for a moment at the sight of her own dear wicked daddy come back to play and punish them. She let go of Wesley and walked up to Seeley Booth.

“Daddy, I’ve been so naughty and so have you--” Drusilla started to say and then stopped. Something was wrong. There was a look of confusion on Seeley’s face as he stared down at her. “You are _not_ my Daddy,” she said, eyes narrowing.

Drusilla backed away from him and shook her head disbelievingly. Her head played tricks on her sometimes. Was this just an illusion sent to punish her for touching the spoons when she’d thought nobody was looking?

“No good, no good,” she whispered, keening softly in her throat as she bit her lip. An anxious feeling mounted in her. In a moment, she would have to break something.

“No, Drusilla, that’s not your Daddy. I am,” Angel said softly.

“No, you aren’t! You’re the Angel-beast!” Drusilla accused.

“Dru, enough of that! We have a guest,” Angel said sternly.

Drusilla walked up to Seeley again and looked at him very closely. “How do you feel about eternal life?” she asked pointedly.

Seeley cleared his throat and replied, “Not looking too good at the moment.”

“I could turn you, and be your mummy,” Drusilla cooed as she ran a French-manicured nail along Seeley’s cheek.

Seeley swallowed and glanced at Angel with desperate eyes. He didn’t know who this woman was or what her deal was, but he chalked her up to being certifiably insane. He looked over at the blonde vampire to see him watching the interaction intently. Then, he turned to see Angel looking at the scene with a sense of loss as to what to do.

Angel took a step forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, gently pulling her away from Seeley. “Come now, Drusilla. Mr. Booth is a human and does not want to be turned today.”

Drusilla pouted and looked up at Angel. “He doesn’t want to play? But, he’s family!”

Angel shook his head. “No, Dru. He isn’t family. He’s an FBI agent here on an assignment.”

While Angel handled Drusilla, Spike stepped up beside Seeley Booth, leaned closer and explained, “Angel, when he has no soul is called Angelus. He sired Dru and me. If you are thinking that she’s off her rocker, it’s because she is. Angelus made her that way before he turned her.”

Seeley’s eyes bugged, and he looked at Spike. “Angel has an evil side and he made her this way?”

“Yeah. It’s a vampire thing. Don’t try to understand it; it’s beyond the laws of humans. Although, I can say that she’s acting saner than she’s ever been, since I’ve known her. She’s my elder by 20 years,” Spike said. “So, 'you have any family?”

“Uh, yeah, a son named Parker. He’s with his mother back in D.C.,” Seeley answered distractedly.

“Oh, married the bird, eh?” Spike asked congenially as if this was a normal discussion, and they weren’t watching Angel trying to placate Drusilla.

“No, Rebecca refused to marry me,” Seeley answered, his brows furrowed at the memory of the phone call with his ex-girlfriend earlier.

“Oh, hey! Angel has a son named Connor, just found that out a couple of weeks ago. Supposedly, the kid’s human even though both parents are vampires. From what Percy says, when he was a baby, he was taken to a hell dimension for 3 weeks and came back as a 16-year-old boy,” Spike said.

Seeley turned to look at Spike and then back at the dark-haired couple. “They had a kid together?”

“Oh, no! Connor came from Angel and Darla, his Sire. It was a mystical pregnancy. Had to be magic involved to get that barren bitch to breed anything,” Spike cringed at the thought of the Darla he remembered ever being pregnant.

Seeley looked baffled at what Spike’s words. “He had sex with the woman who made him and had a baby?”

“Vampire dynamics don’t apply to human definitions. It’s a common occurrence among Old World vampire clans such as the one we’re from,” Spike explained.

Angel’s hearing had picked up Spike's conversation with Agent Booth. He became uncomfortable under Spike’s scrutiny and decided that he should add his two cents in defense of himself. “Well, she wasn’t my Sire at the time! She was my grandchilde.”

Seeley cringed at what that implied. It sounded bad no matter how Spike tried to explain vampire relationships.

“Oh, right, Drusilla turned her back into a vampire when this law firm brought her back as a dying human,” Spike said, nodded.

Drusilla pouted at the thought her lost childe.

Seeley’s brows furrowed. This was getting stranger by the second. When he had woken up this morning, he knew he was an FBI agent and out to stop a criminal from walking out of the courtroom a free man. Seeley looked at his watch, he’d only been at Wolfram & Hart for an hour and in that short span of time he was told that not only are there human criminals to worry about, but demons as well, and three of them were vampires standing in this very office.

Seeley sat down on the leather couch and held his head in his hands. “I think I need a drink.”

Spike chuckled. “A man after my undead heart! 'S a bit early to be drinking though 'init?”

“Yeah, it’s just a lot to take in all at once,” Seeley said.

Seeley looked between the three vampires. He was beginning to like Spike, though the blonde vampire was a bit odd, Drusilla, he had put in the category of completely nuts, but he couldn’t define Angel just yet.

One question kept plaguing him and Seeley asked directly, “I think I kind of understand what happened in some weird way. But, my question is: if you have a multi-million-dollar law firm at your disposal, why not use it to find a way to make her sane again?”

Angel and Spike looked at each other and each raised a brow at this. Since taking over Wolfram & Hart, Angel hadn’t thought about Drusilla one way or another. He never expected her to return after he burned her. He looked at her now and thought of the possibilities of a completely sane girl like the one he first saw on a cobblestone street and later in the confessional. It would never cure her Sight, that was an inherent trait, but she could think for herself and wouldn’t be plagued with nonsensical speech, most of the time.

“What do you think, Dru? I could find a cure for you. I can give you back your mind,” Angel said.

Drusilla bit her lip as she thought it over. If she went through with it then she wouldn’t be a creation of Angelus anymore. What if her Daddy rejected her for it? She was used to his punishments, but if it could have been prevented, then why would she do something to bring castigation that wasn’t deserved?

“No,” Drusilla said.

“No? Why not?” Angel inquired, as he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

“I wouldn’t belong to Angelus anymore. He’s my Sire, he made me,” Drusilla replied.

It was the clearest two sentences Drusilla had ever spoken in her life. There was no reference to pixies and devils, just 2 sentences of rejection. It was true that Angelus considered Drusilla a masterpiece in the art of psychological torture, but until now, Angel hadn’t thought there was a way to help her. Now, there was an opportunity to use this godforsaken law firm for something good and Drusilla was rejecting it.

“Angelus was a sadistic killer, Dru. He enjoyed seeing others suffer; it was art to him. You’re nothing more than a showpiece to display his abilities,” Angel tried to reason with her.

“No! He’s my Sire! He’s my Daddy!” Drusilla cried as she threw her small fists against Angel’s chest. “He’s somewhere inside you and that filthy soul of yours has him lost forever! He loved his princess and now he’s gone! All gone! Never to return! He’s locked up and you threw away the key!”

“He never loved anyone, Dru! He couldn’t even love himself!” Angel stressed.

“You can’t love me either! You don’t love anyone! Darla’s gone! You killed her!” Drusilla accused.

“No, I didn’t,” Angel said softly. “She killed herself. She died in my arms, but I didn’t kill her. I can love, Dru. I have a soul. I have loved a few people over the years. I respected Darla when she died. Angelus could do none of those things.”

“Everyone’s left me in the dark. Even the pixies and Miss Edith quit talking to me,” Drusilla said wretchedly.

Not knowing what else to do, Angel pulled Drusilla against him and hugged her. This was not how he had planned his day. He didn’t expect an FBI agent who looked like his body double to show up. He definitely didn’t expect a family reunion to take place in his office and Drusilla to be staining his silk shirt with tears.

Seeley and Spike watched the dramatic scene. Spike rolled his eyes at the sappiness of it. Drusilla’s outburst was par for the course. The whole scene flabbergasted Seeley. From what he had seen and heard so far, it didn’t look like vampires cared who was in the room when they brought the figurative skeletons out of the closet.

“How about we all go down to the bar and get a drink? I’m parched,” Spike said, as he cleared his dry throat.

Seeley looked over at Spike with a relieved expression.

**************************

**_A Bar in the Wolfram & Hart Building_ **

Angel, Spike, Agent Booth and Drusilla were sitting around a table in Wolfram & Hart’s private bar on the thirteenth floor. How ironic was it that their refreshment establishments were on the thirteenth floor? Spike and Angel both had a beer in hand, Drusilla’s hands were wrapped around a cup of hot blood and Seeley had an appetizer to go with his beer.

So, was it strange to be sitting in a bar with three vampires like it was a normal everyday occurrence? Yes. Was it also strange to have Drusilla sitting beside him drinking blood from a mug? Yes. On top of that, knowing that she was doing it didn’t seem to bother Seeley. What happened to him between this morning when he got up and now? Seeley couldn’t say it didn’t completely bother him, because truth is, it did. So far, he was handling it very well, if he did say so himself.

“Let me get this straight: Angel is Angelus when he doesn’t have a soul. Back in his soulless days, he made Drusilla crazy and turned her as what a torment? Then, he turned you? How did he find you?” Seeley asked as he ate his lunch.

“Dru found me, Angelus followed her. He offered me up as a playmate for her,” Spike replied. He had been watching the human closely, gauging his reactions as he processed all the information he’d discovered today. Agent Booth was taking it surprisingly well.

“A playmate?” Booth sounded surprised.

“In more ways than one,” Spike said as he smirked and winked at the agent.

Seeley swallowed slowly as he digested the information. He looked over Drusilla and really examined her. She was a slight thing with nice sized breasts and a slim form, though she wasn’t top-heavy. Nothing looked out of proportion on her body. She had an ethereal beauty about her, almost classic. He could see why Angel wanted her. God, this was insane. First Spike and now he was eyeing Drusilla. To even things out, Seeley glanced at Angel. The older vampire was looking anywhere but at his companions.

Drusilla gracefully put her mug down, leaned closer to Seeley and whispered, “I’m a princess.” Then, she drew back with a finger over her lips in the universal sign for silence.

“Never doubted that for a minute,” Seeley smiled and went back to his plate.

Angel finally decided to join in the conversation. He cleared his throat and asked, “So, where are you staying while you’re in town?”

Seeley looked up guiltily. “Uh, I’m staying at Motel 6 about 15 miles from here.”

Angel remembered the place, Darla stayed there when she was human. “That place has seen better days. It’s been rundown for the last couple of years. Do your bosses hate you that much?”

“You’d think so, wouldn’t you? I called my boss about it, but they refuse to move me to better accommodations, because this case shouldn’t take too long,” Seeley replied.

“So, why not move out?” Spike asked. “You can stay in my apartment.”

Angel turned on Spike then. “Why should he stay at _your_ apartment? It’s too small even for you. Who knows what kind of things Lindsey did to that apartment before he set you up in it.”

“Well, where else should he stay? With Dru?” Spike asked as he waved a hand in the vampiress’ direction.

Drusilla’s eyes lit up at that idea. The thought that she could have the replica of her Daddy staying with her, pleased her greatly. “I like that idea,” she said happily.

“Of course you do, lamb-chop,” Spike said wryly as he gave Seeley a lascivious smirk.

“You can’t be serious,” Angel scoffed. “If he stays with Dru, she’s liable to eat him alive.”

“How is that a bad thing, Daddy?” Drusilla said as she batted her lashes at Angel.

Angel turned to his demented childe. “Don’t go batting those big blue eyes at me, baby girl.”

Drusilla pouted and slunk back in her chair.

“No, he’s staying here at Wolfram & Hart in one of the guest apartments,” Angel decided.

Spike scoffed. “You’re going to have him stay here? A few nights in this place, and he’ll turn into your evil side minus the fangs.”

“Well, we don’t trust him with Dru, and I don’t trust him in your apartment. So, he’ll have to stay here,” Angel reasoned.

“So, this is another case where you only want it your way!” Spike said petulantly.

“It’s not about what I want!” Angel growled.

“Hey! I think it should be about what I want. Don’t you think?” Seeley said, as he took a drink. He’d finished eating awhile ago, and had been sitting here for the last twenty minutes watching Angel and Spike argue. It was an interesting dynamic to see them play off each other.

“Yes, of course, you’re right,” Angel conceded.

“Then, I’ll take you up on your offer for a guest apartment. Honestly, I feel really squeamish about going back to that motel,” Seeley confided with a shudder.

Just then, Wesley came walking briskly up to their table. “Good Lord, I finally found you,” he said as he laid a couple of folders out on the table in front of Angel.

“What’s this, Wes?” Angel asked as he lifted a folder and set it back down.

“Well, when I left you with Agent Booth, I was curious about the identical resemblance to you, so I went back in the archives. Do you know that there are 40 cabinets dedicated to Liam/Angelus? Anyway, I found some interesting tidbits,” Wes explained.

Angel picked up another folder; this one was as thick as a book and dropped it again. “You don’t say?”

Wesley grabbed a chair from an adjacent table and sat down next to Angel. “Yes, well, it so happens that when you – or shall I say, Angelus – was Liam, he was quite the womanizing drunk. He would bed any woman of questionable repute.”

“I know my own history, Wes,” Angel said annoyed at what the former watcher was insinuating in front a guest.

“Quite. However, there was a prostitute whom Liam got pregnant, but she isn’t mentioned in records before Angelus and Darla decimated the village. She had moved on two months prior, if the records are accurate,” Wesley explained.

“So, what does that mean?” Angel asked as he sifted through a smaller folder.

“I traced Liam’s ancestry and it looks like Agent Booth is your great-great-great-great-great grandson,” Wesley said as he handed Angel a print out of a family tree.

Drusilla smiled triumphantly. “I told you he was family.”

“Well, I’ll be damned. I’m an uncle!” Spike grinned. He held up his beer in a toast toward Seeley. “Cheers mate.”

“Pretty far removed and in a demonic family,” Seeley clarified.

Drusilla turned to Seeley. Her hair was draped over her shoulder, framing her face, as she gave him a slow up-down appraisal and licked her red lips. “You’ll be so delicious."

“Drusilla, we are not eating the FBI agent!” Angel said sternly.

“Who said I was going to eat him? He’d make a wonderful addition to the family,” Drusilla smiled coyly.

“According to this, he already is in the family. He’d doesn’t need any more initiating,” Angel said, as he flipped through Wesley’s research.

Seeley had stayed quiet, listening to Wesley's conversation with Angel about their ancestry. In his line of work, nothing surprised him. He had been everywhere in the world as an army sniper. But, that was before he came here today. Demons walked the earth in every form. There were real vampires that weren’t made up by Bram Stoker or Anne Rice. Two of them even had souls. He wasn’t so sure about Drusilla and his curiosity was peaked about how Spike and Angel both acquired souls and what that meant for vampires.

Seeley remembered Drusilla had called Angel’s soul filthy. What did that mean? All these things intrigued him. He wanted to stay a little longer after this assignment was over and interrogate the vampires for further information. He wondered if Deputy Director Cullen would grant him a working vacation if he asked for it.


	4. On the Other Side of Fate

Title: On the Other Side of Fate  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/) , [](http://kateyes085.livejournal.com/profile)[**kateyes085**](http://kateyes085.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17 (This chapter Spike/Dru het sex)  
Pairing – Slash, Het, multiple-partner sex [possibily] (Spike/Angel(us), Angel(us)/Drusilla, Seeley Booth/Aurelian Three?)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/ATS Season 5, during an AU A HOLE IN THE WORLD  
Summary – Angel Season 5 / Crossover with Pre-Bones. FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth finds himself immersed in a world he knew nothing about. Vampires, sires, demons and lawyers converge as he tries to figure out how to survive in LA's most notorious law firm.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place **before** BONES series and Gunn didn't lose his 'lawyer knowledge' which means he didn't sign the sarcophagus out of customs and Fred didn't turn into Illyria.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex (possibly, who knows with my muse these days)  
Word Count: 3,826  
[AWARD WINNER](http://tamibrandt.livejournal.com/76642.html)

[Previous Chapters Here](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)

**************************

##  _Chapter 4_

**_Los Angeles, Wolfram & Hart_ **

Angel, Spike and Drusilla were in Seeley’s new home for the rest of his stay in California. It was a posh apartment; something that he definitely wasn’t living in back home. Looking around the place, Booth whistled low, thinking of how Wolfram & Hart treated their out-of-town clients. The bureau never pulled out a red carpet for their agents like this.

“I’m going to report in and then you can show me around,” Seeley said as he picked up the phone in what was considered a very spacious living room. _Was that an LCD flat screen TV?_ Seeley imagined all the hockey and football games he could enjoy on that wonderful gadget.

While Seeley stepped away to make his phone call, Angel went to the mini bar and poured himself a drink. All the suites were set up the same, so he had no trouble locating it. He took a sip of his drink and turned around at the sound of Drusilla’s giggling to see Spike shifting between his demon face and his human guise.

Angel leaned back against the countertop of the bar and admired his childer. They were beautiful together. It was moments like this that realization struck and made him think he was living in a fantasy world by being in love with a Vampire Slayer. But then, Spike loved her too, so he couldn’t be too fucked up about it, right?

“Yes, Deputy Director Cullen, please. Seeley Booth. Mr. Cullen? I would like to request a working vacation while I’m out here on assignment. Uh, you sent me to L.A., sir, remember the Goldsmith case? I understand it wasn’t supposed to take long, sir, but I discovered that I have family out here and want to visit them while I work on it. Thank you, sir. Yes, sir . . . bye, sir.”

Seeley cut the connection and turned a ragged expression on his companions. “Boss doesn’t want me to be using job resources while I’m enjoying other amenities, so he limited me. It’s like finding a mark and having only part of my gun.”

“No worries, Angel will back you up with Wolfram & Hart’s resources,” Spike assured him.

Just then, Seeley’s cell rang again. “Booth here.”

“Why aren’t you coming home, Seeley!?” Rebecca’s voice screeched.

“Rebecca, please! I don’t have time for this,” Seeley rolled his eyes as he tried to placate her. He turned around to see Spike shifting in and out of his demon again and heard Drusilla’s tinkling laugh.

“Who is that? I can’t believe you! You stood your own son up for another woman?!” Rebecca accused.

“It’s not like that, Rebecca. It’s just Dru,” Seeley said in mediocre defense. Technically, she wasn’t a woman . . . female . . . She was a vampire of the female persuasion, had all the girly parts in the oh-so-right places. The more he thought about it, Seeley loosened his tie. _Was it hot in here?_ He really needed to get a girlfriend.

“Just Drew? Who the hell is Drew?”

“Not Drew . . . _Dru_ , it’s Drusilla, she’s part of the family, so to speak,” Seeley explained as he watched Spike skim his fangs over his sister’s exposed neck. Was she considered a sister if they were demons? _God, it was smoldering in this room._ He shook his head and tried to concentrate on Rebecca’s ranting.

Spike must have taken pity on him because he let go of Drusilla and grabbed the cell phone from him. “’ello luv. This is Spike, the uncle. Well, thanks, pet, I like my accent too; though I know a few people who would disagree with you.” Spike looked pointedly at Angel when he said that.

Seeley let Spike have at it. He’d been on the receiving end of enough of Rebecca’s tirades to be grateful when someone else was handling her. Walking over to the mini bar, he leaned against it next to Angel.

“Spike’s quite charming when he wants to be, or when he wants something. The two things go hand in hand. There isn’t a time when he doesn’t want something,” Angel said by way of explanation.

“So, he’s charming my ex?” Seeley cringed at that notion, but couldn’t figure out why it was such a bad idea. He never considered himself the territorial type.

“It’s what he does, along with being an insolent pest,” Angel said and then asked, “This Rebecca, is she a blonde?”

“Yes, she’s blonde. Blondes are my downfall I’m afraid,” Seeley said as he eyed Spike’s body.

Angel caught the look. “Uh huh, must run in the bloodline.”

Before Seeley realized it, Spike was handing him back the closed cell phone. “Well, what did she say?”

“She loves me accent, had her panting for my body over the phone, I did, thinks Drusilla is a confused little girl, the old Sire here is an ogre and hates your guts,” Spike said nonchalantly.

“Yeah,” Angel drawled, “definitely a flaw in the bloodline.”

“Well, hating my guts and other notable parts of my body is a pastime for her,” Seeley stated dryly as he pocketed the cell phone.

“You know what you need, mate? You need to go hunting with us,” Spike suggested with a grin.

Angel smacked Spike on the back of the head. “What he means is,” Angel stopped and looked at Spike strangely, when he realized what his childe said. “What the _hell_ do you mean hunting? We don’t hunt!”

“Well, we don’t hunt humans anymore, but there’re demons out there that need a proper thrashing,” Spike amended.

Seeley looked from one vampire to the other, and then glanced at Drusilla who was whispering to Miss Edith. Exactly what kind of family did he inherit? They were all psychotic in different ways. He thought _he_ had a psychological flaw to have signed up to be a Ranger, but this was so much different.

“He can hack it!” Spike was saying. The blonde vampire turned to Seeley. “What did you do before the FBI gig?”

“Army sniper,” Seeley said without thinking.

Spike turned back to his Sire. “See? He can handle himself in the field.”

“Spike, we deal with flesh and what passes for blood demons, not enemy combatants. He’s not cut out for that,” Angel argued.

“What’s different about shooting a human and killing a demon?” Seeley asked, half-interested.

“For one thing, demons are a lot stronger than humans, harder to kill,” Angel replied.

“Says the person who can dust if he falls on a toothpick wrong,” Spike scoffed.

“Spike, again, _not helping_ ,” Angel growled slamming his glass down on the counter harder than he intended.

“Papa Bear here wouldn’t let me hunt on my own when I was a fledge until I was a year old,” Spike explained irreverently.

Seeley watched the two vampires argue and tried to wrap his mind around the vampire timeline verses a human. A baby vampire wasn’t like a human baby. This whole age thing was something to get used to. “When exactly were you conceived – turned – made?”

Spike and Angel stopped arguing over the agent’s welfare on a demon hunt and looked at him when he posed the question.

“I’m 131, and look right good for me age, too,” Spike replied. “Dru’s 144.”

“I’m 251,” Angel said.

“Are you the oldest vampires?” Seeley inquired.

“No. But then, there aren’t many old vampires around anymore. I’m the oldest of our line,” Angel explained.

“What’s the policy on turning children?” Seeley asked. “You know like in the Anne Rice novels.”

“I wouldn’t recommend it. Bad things happen when children are turned,” Angel said.

“Yeah, they become annoying little messiah-wannabes,” Spike sneered, remembering that kid the Master turned a few years ago.

“Yet, you turned Drusilla?” Seeley was trying to understand what he walked into.

“Drusilla was . . . different,” Angel said. He felt his chest tighten at the thought of what he did to her to make her naive.

“Don’t let her childish behavior fool you, mate. She’s as deadly as they come. In fact, I saw her poke this one bloke’s eyeballs out of his head and eat them like one of those candied suckers on a stick--” Spike started to say.

“Spike! He doesn’t want to know about you and Dru’s exploits,” Angel reprimanded.

“Well, we could talk about your dirty deeds and tell him all about how you got cursed with that burdened soul of yours. Now, that’s a story I’d love to hear. I never got the truth out of Darla about that one,” Spike suggested.

“Spike!” Angel growled.

“Well, it’s not like _you_ have a squeaky-clean image, Sire. So, you can stop acting all high and mighty ’cause there are at least three of us in this room who _know_ the _real_ you. Therefore, he might as well know the full story of what he just got ’imself into,” Spike stated.

Angel had enough of Spike’s mouth for one day and it was only noon. He usually lasted longer than this. But then, he hadn’t spent 4 hours straight with him in years. Angel grabbed Spike by the neck and slammed him against the wall, his demon coming to the forefront in the process.

“Would you stop marching the skeletons out of the closet in front of strangers?” Angel growled.

“He’s not a stranger, he’s family,” Drusilla said from her curled position on the couch as she held Miss Edith like a baby.

“Stay out of this, Dru,” Angel ordered without looking at her.

Drusilla pouted and looked as if tears were threatening to fall. She always tried to be a good girl for her Daddy, but this Angel-beast didn’t seem to like her at all.

Seeley looked over at her sympathetically. This day was all too much to take in at once. He was still wrapping his mind around the fact that these people – Were they considered people? – weren’t human.

“How about while you’re dragging those skeletons out of that closet, you pull out some of your own, Spike? What about what you tried to do to Buffy, huh? Not your proudest moment was it?” Angel challenged.

That got Seeley’s attention. “What did you try to do?”

“I didn’t have a soul then, and besides it was an unclear situation. She always pulled the resistance routine before she literally jumped my bones. Which was more than once, unlike someone else we know,” Spike said defensively.

“I loved her, that’s why I stayed away from her, you bleached brain moron,” Angel said as he slammed Spike against the wall again for emphasis.

“Loved her so much, you shagged her, turned evil, killed her friend’s goldfish, and her watcher’s girl? A real romantic you are!” Spike threw out.

“You killed goldfish?” Seeley asked Angel.

“I was evil then!” Angel said defensively.

“Why not just nail a puppy to the front door?” Seeley wondered.

“He’s done that too, on Valentine’s Day no less, way back in 1882,” Spike offered.

Angel didn’t even speak. Instead, he drew back and punched Spike in the mouth.

“Hey! Bloody wanker!” Spike reached up and wiped the blood off his split lip.

Dumbfounded wasn’t a strong enough word for how Seeley would describe his emotion today. He mentally ran through his day so far: _woke up: check. Meet with the CEO of Wolfram & Hart to stay a murderer’s release whenever they got him into court: check. Found out your ancestors are very appealing vampires that were still living and holding down very lucrative jobs: check._ What the hell alternate universe did he wake up in today?

“Or how about the time you kidnapped Willow to do a love spell on Dru and inadvertently caused Cordelia to fall through a staircase and impale herself on a rebar post?” Angel was saying. “You did a fine job breaking up her relationship with Xander with that one.”

“You broke up a relationship over Drusilla?” Seeley was still playing catch up. He looked over at Drusilla, but it looked like she was off in her own little world. It looked endearing. _Hold up, get back on track here. She’s a vicious, and if I understand it, soulless, vampire. Not endearing. **Not** endearing!_

“As I see it, I was helping her. The whelp wouldn’t have been good for her. It all worked out for the best dinnit? She was made into a higher being and he had the calling of a Zeppo who was destined to stand up a former vengeance demon at the altar no less. Bloody priceless scene that was, wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t witnessed it myself. Wait, I wasn’t exactly there. I left before he did,” Spike said defensively.

“You broke up a wedding?” Seeley asked confused.

“No. Stay with us here, mate,” Spike said, exasperated at having to explain his actions.

While Spike prayed for Seeley to catch up with the program, Angel took the opportunity to hit him again. Spike hadn’t expected the punch and shook the pain off. Then, he shifted into his demon, leapt at Angel; knocking his Sire to the ground and sat up to rain blows on him.

“Stop" … *punch* … "hitting" … *punch* … "me when" … *slap* … "things don’t" … *slam his Sire’s head against the floor* … "go your way.”

“Spike, you’re an immature, sorry excuse for a vampire. How Buffy never staked you after having to put up with you for all these years is beyond me,” Angel said before he grabbed his childe’s wrists and flung him over his head and onto his back. The dark vampire rolled to his feet and glared down at the blonde menace.

“You have a girlfriend?” Seeley asked with a hint disappointment.

“Just because I got to shag her more times _while_ I was soulless than you did . . .” Spike started to say.

“You didn’t get to shag anything, she just felt sorry for your undead ass,” Angel cut in.

Spike smirked. “It wasn’t my ass she was interested in if I recall, it was my--”

Angel drew back his fist and slammed Spike in the nose before he said anything else. Seeley walked away and leaned against a writing desk, scrubbing his hand down his face. If he wasn’t so shocked at this whole scenario, it would be downright laughable.

Just then, he felt soft, rounded breasts against his arm. Seeley looked over at Drusilla’s space on the couch, which was now vacant aside from Miss Edith sitting there with her blindfolded face staring at him. Then, he felt Drusilla’s manicured nails skim his cheek.

“Mmm, Daddy doesn’t grow a beard,” Drusilla purred. She pressed her cheek against his, rubbed against him like a kitten and then licked his cheek. “It feels scratchy like sawdust and sandpaper.”

Seeley swallowed hard. God, this was insane. This whole scenario was ludicrous, ridiculous and whatever else that goes with those words. He looked at Drusilla and smiled nervously. “Uh, yeah, didn’t get a proper shave this morning.”

Drusilla nuzzled against his neck and pressed herself against the agent so insistently that Booth had to open his arms loosely around her. _Please, God, don’t let me die now. I have Parker to take care of and a job to do. I’m working toward a pension here._

“You smell of sandalwood and clover,” Drusilla whispered as she scented his neck. “And spices like my mummy used to keep in the kitchen.”

“That’s the scent of 2-day-old Old Spice aftershave . . . I think,” Seeley squeaked.

Across the room, Angel and Spike had stopped arguing and watched the scene pensively. They didn’t want Drusilla to kill the agent, but they were curious as to how she was playing it out. So far, it looked like she was only getting to know his scent, and not like she was going to kill him outright.

“Uh, Drusilla, luv?” Spike called out.

When she didn’t acknowledge him, Angel tried, “Honey?”

Drusilla slowly turned at her Sire’s voice and looked beguiling at the other 2 vampires. Her face was lit up with discovery of Agent Booth’s presence. Seeley, on the other hand, looked tense as evident by the way his Adam’s apple worked up and down as he swallowed convulsively.

“What are you doing?” Angel asked as he looked curiously at her.

“He has stubble on his cheeks. It’s scratchy,” Drusilla giggled.

“Of course it is,” Spike commented dryly as he rolled his eyes.

“Drusilla, step away from the nice man,” Angel said as he carefully walked toward the vampiress.

“He smells like mummy’s spice cupboard. Do you remember, Angel?” Drusilla asked as she slowly slid her hands down Booth’s shirt front.

“I remember,” Angel replied as he slowly reached out and circled his fingers around her slim wrist and pulled her away.

Seeley watched the whole scene cautiously. On one hand, he didn’t mind the beautiful girl touching him. On the other hand, the beautiful girl was a vampire. He had felt her coolness radiate through his clothes and he felt bereft now that she had stepped away from him. For a second, he stepped forward to follow her, but stopped himself.

“I’m sorry about her, Agent Booth, and that you had to witness a family argument,” Angel apologized as he glared at Spike.

“Hey, what are families for if they can’t fight, right?” Seeley remarked with a half-smile.

“Now then, how about we discuss the Goldsmith case and get it out of the way?” Angel suggested as he passed Drusilla off to Spike and went to sit down at the dinette table.

“Of course,” Seeley agreed and sat down across from him, leaving Spike and Drusilla to themselves.

Spike smirked and whispered to Drusilla, “Come on kitten, Daddy has to work. Why don’t we leave Miss Edith where she is and go amuse ourselves.”

**************************

Spike pulled Drusilla into Booth’s bedroom and shut the door, pushing her back against it. When she opened her mouth on a gasp, he locked his lips over hers and teased her with his tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself up to wrap her legs around his waist.

Spike drew back and looked into blue eyes that were darker than his own. “God, Dru, it’s been so long since you’ve been strong enough for this.” He brushed a curled strand of hair back from her flawless face. “Even after you were healed you were still weak, and after Angel burned you it was…”

Drusilla’s passion roared in her ears. There were times when Spike’s words soothed her. However, this was not one of those times. She tightened her hold on the back of his head and slammed his lips down on hers. He took the hint and returned the kiss fervently as he reached down to work her skirt up her thighs. When the attire was finally bunched up between them, he pulled his mouth away to give a silent cry when her dripping center rubbed against his hard, jean-covered cock.

“God, Dru,” he groaned into her neck.

Spike pushed away from the door, turned and lay Drusilla down on the bed. He lay over her when she refused to let go of his neck. He reached up and extracted himself from her grasp. Sitting up, he shrugged out of his duster and let it fall to the floor. He reached back and pulled his boots off his heels, letting them drop. Then, he turned his attentions to undressing Drusilla.

As Spike worked to get her skirt off and undo her blouse, Drusilla scraped her nails down his shirtfront, pulled it out of his waistband, and pushed it up. Spike yanked his shirt over his head only to feel her mouth on his chest, licking and kissing across his skin. His head dropped back as the sensations assaulted him, and then moved to free her hair from its confining arrangement.

Spike delved his fingers into her thick, dark hair, tugged back on it and bent down to kiss her. She accepted the kiss hungrily, reaching around his waist and clawing her nails down his back causing him to growl into her mouth.

He laid her back on the bed and followed her down before breaking the kiss. He trailed his mouth over her neck and chest, immediately latching onto a dusky rose nipple of a full, round breast. “The first woman I ever fucked,” Spike murmured as he attended to the nipple. When he moved to concentrate on its mate, he spoke softly, “First woman I ever loved.”

Drusilla was mewling as Spike slid down her body, nibbling and licking her skin. When he got to her gently rounded navel, he hummed, “Taught me everything I know about pleasing a woman, pet. You and Angelus.” At those words, Spike dove between her thighs and thrust his tongue inside her, causing her to cry out and arch her back off the bed.

**************************

“Donald Goldsmith is on the loose somewhere in this city. He’s dangerous and I have to find him. My boss sent me here to talk to you in case he had gotten in touch with Wolfram & Hart for any services he may need. It has been the idea in the past that criminals have sought sanctuary within this company,” Seeley said.

“That may have been the case before I took over, but since then, I’ve been cleaning house,” Angel assured him.

Just then, they heard Drusilla’s squeal of delight through the bedroom door. Angel rolled his eyes and hung his head. It was so typical of Spike to pass the time away by doing something like fucking.

“Are they always like that?” Seeley asked curiously.

“It’s been some years since I ran with them, and a few years since they’ve seen each other,” Angel explained awkwardly. He was suddenly afraid of how Agent Booth would take sexual relations of a vampire family. Technically, they weren’t related. Angelus never _begot_ his childer. But, they were demon-blood related and that could make Booth uncomfortable.

“So,” Booth tried to return to the discussion at hand. “Can I count on your assistance in this matter?”

“Yes,” Angel agreed but was nearly drowned out by Spike’s growl and Drusilla delightfully egging him on.

Curiosity got the best of Booth. He got up and tentatively walked to the bedroom door with Angel following him. He quietly opened the door, leaned against the jamb as they both watched the passionate couple on the bed. The striking pair was facing the door. Drusilla’s hair was loose and tousled over one shoulder. Spike had her on her hands and knees, her eyes screwed shut, rounded breasts swaying, full lips parted on a moan as he thrust into her from behind.

Spike saw the two men enter and just stand in the doorway. Never stopping his movements, he grinned. “Angelus! Come join us!”


	5. On the Other Side of Fate

Title: On the Other Side of Fate  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/) , [](http://kateyes085.livejournal.com/profile)[**kateyes085**](http://kateyes085.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17 (This chapter Spike/Booth/Dru/Angel sex)  
Pairing – Slash, Het, multiple-partner sex [possibily] (Spike/Angel(us), Angel(us)/Drusilla, Seeley Booth/Aurelian Three?)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/ATS Season 5, during an AU A HOLE IN THE WORLD  
Summary – Angel Season 5 / Crossover with Pre-Bones. FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth finds himself immersed in a world he knew nothing about. Vampires, sires, demons and lawyers converge as he tries to figure out how to survive in LA's most notorious law firm.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place before BONES series and Gunn didn't lose his 'lawyer knowledge' which means he didn't sign the sarcophagus out of customs and Fred didn't turn into Illyria.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex  
Word Count: 3,546  
[AWARD WINNER](http://tamibrandt.livejournal.com/76642.html)

[Previous Chapters Here](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)

**************************

##  _Chapter 5_

**_Los Angeles, Wolfram & Hart, Booth’s Suite_ **

Booth looked dumbfounded at the scene and then over at Angel. His life was getting stranger by the minute. Yesterday, he was on a plane to do a job like any other ordinary day. Today, he was in the company of demons, and they were having sex on his bed.

“Spike!” Angel growled in frustration.

It was just like his childer to do something like this. He was having a serious meeting with Special Agent Seeley Booth and now to have him see this. It was wrong. The agent may as well think they were a bunch of oversexed demons the way Spike and Drusilla had been carrying on since the agent got there.

“What?” Spike blinked innocently.

“Don’t try that with me. You know what you’re doing,” Angel’s eyes narrowed at the other vampire.

“Yeah, ’m having my evil way with Dru on a bed,” Spike said flippantly.

Angel clenched his fists at his sides and counted to ten slowly to keep from going over there and knocking the smug vampire on his ass. He got to six and decided that wasn’t working as he still felt the urge to follow through with it.

“I can’t – no, wait. I can – believe you did this! We have a guest and you’re – you’re _screwing_ on his bed!” Angel said incredulously.

Spike looked around the room and then his placement on the bed with Drusilla. “Uh, yeah, I guess I am.”

“You _guess_?” Angel was back to growling. “Don’t you have a decent bone in your body anymore?”

“Of course I do,” Spike said as he demonstrated by thrusting into Drusilla and making her moan.

Angel threw up his hands in frustration. He went and sat down in a chair near the bed and put his head in his hands. Why should it come as a surprise that Spike was still an audacious brat? Having a soul did nothing to improve Spike’s personality. He was still the same obnoxious demon that he was when he was evil.

“Daddy?” Drusilla cooed from the bed.

“Yes, Dru?” Angel and Booth replied. Booth turned crimson when he realized he had answered her.

Drusilla laughed and wriggled away from Spike, dislodging herself from him and crawled across the bed toward Angel. Spike growled and fell back on the bed, his glistening shaft swaying a little due to the movement. Drusilla went to the edge of the bed and reached out to twirl Angel’s loose tie around her long fingers. She used it to guide Angel onto the bed.

Booth’s eyes widened at the whole scene. All three of them were going to have sex? The rumors he had heard about people on the West Coast being uninhibited looked like the truth from where he was standing. Should he be watching this? It did seem like a private moment.

“Are you going to join in or just stand there with a rocket ready to lift off in your pants?” Spike asked.

“Huh?” Seeley blinked and refocused on his surroundings.

“Come here and take your clothes off,” Spike said as he motioned with his hand.

Seeley’s feet took on a life of their own as he walked over to the bed. His fingers seemed to working on their own, too. He stared into Spike’s vivid blue eyes as he undressed and climbed onto the bed. He spared a glance at Angel and saw that Drusilla had opened his shirt and was teasing a nipple. Seeing her tongue dart out to touch the dark vampire made him harder if that was possible. _Oh, God. I’m a hedonist. I’m going to Hell because this is turning me on and all the sacraments in the world won’t help me._

“A voyeur, eh? Angel’s like that,” Spike commented when he saw that Booth was looking at their companions.

Without thinking, Booth asked, “What’s it like to make love with her?”

“Bloody hell, you’re a romantic. That’s something that Angel isn’t,” Spike said, rolling his eyes and then growled when Angel reached over and smacked the back of his head.

“I can be romantic, boyo,” Angel said defensively.

“Not with this family you aren’t and I’ve seen how romantic you are with other women, you were literally afraid to touch them,” Spike retorted.

“I am not!” Angel growled and then groaned when Drusilla’s fingers stroked him.

“Yeah, some argument you got going there mate. You were afraid to touch Buffy, didn’t even consider a relationship with Cordelia until she turned into a demon and then didn’t want to be near Nina until she was bitten by a werewolf,” Spike said counting on his fingers.

“You’re dating a werewolf and fucking Drusilla?” Booth asked mystified.

“I’m _not_ dating anyone! Nina and I just hang out, have . . . coffee,” Angel explained.

“Also, the occasional nooner and she spends the night when she isn’t locked in a cage in the basement,” Spike finished.

“She’s locked in a cage?” Booth’s brows furrowed trying to understand everything.

“Only 3 nights a month, for her own safety and others of course. She tried eating Angel when he was a puppet last month,” Spike said.

“Angel was a puppet?” Booth tried to imagine that.

“Yeah, a cute little felt thing with plastic fangs. It was adorable,” Spike smirked.

“ _It was a spell!_ ” Angel growled and then muttered, “Stupid room; should have had a better warning sign!”

“You tell him, Angel. Then, tell him how you killed the wee evil puppet by impaling him on the fence of a kid’s show set!” Spike encouraged.

“You killed Elmo?” Booth asked.

“It wasn’t **_Sesame Street_** , it was this show called **_Smile Time_**. The puppets were demons,” Angel said defensively.

“You’re the reason the number two top rated kid’s show is off the air?” Booth chuckled.

“They were _evil_!” Angel reiterated.

Drusilla stopped Angel from saying any more when she sat up, grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down to kiss her. Once Angel’s lips locked with hers, she slid into his lap and ground her pussy against his pants that she had managed to open when the three men were talking.

Booth’s mouth went dry at the sight and his jaw dropped open. He leaned back on his hands and watched the action from behind Drusilla.

Her dark, rich hair had grown longer and the ends of the locks were tickling her waist. As Booth watched her rock against Angel, Spike wrapped his fingers around Seeley’s cock and started to stroke him. The agent was a human with hot flesh and hot blood that was pumping into his erection and turning it into pretty colors. It felt like forever since Spike had felt a warm human.

Booth fell back on the bed when Spike engulfed him. He never thought of himself as anything other than straight before. But, the blonde vampire’s mouth felt so good on his dick. The inside of Spike’s mouth was cool and wet compared to how hot he suddenly felt.

If he ever believed in the Geek myths, then Drusilla had the beauty of a Goddess and the sight of her with Spike earlier was awesome as was seeing her with Angel. He tried to imagine Angel and Spike together and that thought made him grab the back of the blonde head and thrust up into the welcoming throat.

Booth’s eyes snapped open when he heard Drusilla cry out. At first, he was worried that she was hurt. But then, he saw that Angel had flipped their positions with her under him and the sound of her coos and moans with the dark vampire’s forceful thrusts sent Booth that much closer toward his own orgasm.

“Spike,” Seeley grunted as he tried to pull the blonde away from his cock before he released. Spike was reluctant to let go of him. When Seeley literally pushed against his shoulders, he let go and looked up at the agent quizzically. “I need – more. I – God, I never did this before with another guy. I – Can I --” he stammered.

“You want to fuck me? Nope. You may be family, but I only bottom for Angel ’cause he’s my Sire. But, I’ll fuck you,” Spike smirked.

Seeley became nervous at that prospect. He’d only had sex with women before and there was only one way that happened: His slot-A went into her slot-B. But, this was completely different. A vampire wanted to fuck him and he was seriously considering it. The idea made every sensitive point of his body harden.

Spike smirked when Booth nodded and said, “Okay, but, go easy.”

The blonde vampire sat up and Booth shifted his position to his hands and knees when his head against the pillow. He felt Spike move around behind him, and poet hands caress his flanks. Booth could always tell what a person was like by their demeanor. The blonde vampire was the rough-and-tumble sort, but his hands were effortlessly gentle.

“Hey, Angel, where’s the lube that I know you keep around here for your self-flagellating wanks?” Booth heard Spike ask and tried to conceal a chuckle when he heard Angel growl in response.

Brief seconds later, Seeley shuddered when he felt cool liquid against his backside. It started warming up as Spike worked it into him with his fingers. He groaned when the vampire started to stretch the muscles that weren’t meant to be stretch this way. Then, he cried out at the splitting pain.

“Shhh,” Spike’s voice soothed from a distance as he slowly pushed his cock inside the hot, tight body under him.

Seeley’s eyes watered, but the pain also caused a jolt of pleasure to run through his body and made his dick harder. He reached back and gripped Spike’s thighs when they met his. When Spike started rolling his hips searching for something, Seeley thought he was going to die from the stretching sensation until the vampire hit whatever _it_ was that made him clench his teeth and groan.

“Like that huh?” Spike asked as he stared down at the body that resembled his Sire’s. This was surreal. It was like getting to fuck Angel, but not. His eyes rolled back as the thrusting became mechanical: in, out, in, out, of a hot, slick, human sheath with spasms around his dick.

“Shit,” Booth cursed as the movements brushed against a nerve center that triggered his cock to start leaking.

“I’m going to move you on your side now,” Spike said as he pushed Booth over when he lay on his side. From this position, Spike lifted Seeley’s leg over his thigh and thrust deeper.

“Fuck!” Booth cried out. He focused on the couple before him and noticed that Angel had done the same with Drusilla.

It was the hottest scene Booth could remember seeing in his life. Drusilla’s head was thrown back against Angel’s shoulder, her body in a perfect arch. Her breasts were plump and perfectly round, just as he had imagined they’d be. His eyes skimmed her thin, frail body and saw that Angel had a bruising grip on her hips as he pounded into her.

Seeley salivated at the overwhelming need to feel her, taste her. Drusilla’s skin was white like Spike’s, but with her bone structure, exotic eyes and ethereal beauty, it reminded him of someone he read about once, Rhiannon, a goddess of ethereal beauty, born with the first moonrise. In his mind, that’s what he nicknamed Drusilla. But then, she could always be as tempting as her Roman namesake. After seeing her with Spike earlier, the tale of Caligula and his sister Drusilla came easily to mind.

Seeley was bumped out of his thoughts with an accurate thrust from Spike that made him cry out. He moved closer to Drusilla and cupped a breast in his big hand. Through lust-glazed eyes, he watched the nipple harden under his teasing fingers. Then, he lowered his head, took the nipple into his mouth, and flicked his tongue over it. He barely heard her groaning response over the roar in his ears.

Seeley felt Angel push Drusilla closer to him, and he bit her nipple, making her cry out louder. He could still feel Spike fucking him and Drusilla’s body move with Angel’s thrusts, but he had blocked out his surroundings, intent only on the beautiful vampiress. He moved his hand down her stomach to the coarse, dark curls between her thighs. Seeley was surprised when he felt the wet folds of her pussy and discovered that Angel wasn’t there. The dark vampire was . . . oh, God! His face reddened at the thought of how Angel was pleasuring her. This was a fine time for his moral sensibilities to catch up with him.

Seeley felt nails scratch against his scalp and glanced up to see Drusilla looking at him as she moaned. He brought his hand back up and rubbed the tips over her full lips. He nearly came when her tongue darted out and took a couple of his fingers inside. Booth felt Spike push him closer to her until his painful erection brushed her pubic hair. He closed his eyes to the sensation before opening them to watch her suck on his fingers.

“Can I have my fingers, sweetheart. I promise to give them back,” Booth said softly. When Drusilla released his fingers, he reached down, lined up his cock with her entrance and thrust forward. He buried his face against her neck. He groaned as her slick sheath enveloped him. He could feel Angel’s length against the thin membrane and had to stop himself from coming right then.

Seeley regained his composure just in time to see Drusilla’s demon. It was like Spike’s and Angel’s earlier when they argued. But, hers was different in many ways. Fascinated even more, he reached up and carefully touched the prominent bones and wrinkles. When he rubbed the wrinkles, she purred.

As Spike and Angel moved them together, Booth concentrated on Drusilla’s responses to everything. Not that he was ever lax during sex before, but the vampiress utterly fascinated him. She wasn’t like anyone he knew. He ghosted his fingertips over her demon face and then ran his fingers across the fangs peeking out of her mouth. Watching with disembodied interest, he pushed the pad of his finger against a fang until it broke through the skin. The twinge of pain went straight to his dick and he thrust deeper inside her.

Drusilla took his finger into her mouth and licked the blood away, letting the curative properties of her saliva heal the small wound. Seeley watched her with lidded eyes and then drew closer to kiss her. Knowing Angel wouldn’t appreciate it; she let her demon recede and kissed the agent back.

Seeley gave a sound of disappointment when he felt her shift back to her human guise. He grabbed her waist above Angel’s hands and bucked against her more forcefully. Spike caught onto the change and matched it, making Seeley groan and push back onto him.

This whole scenario was foreign to Seeley. If asked, he couldn’t describe it. It was awkward, hot and arousing all at once. Spike was thumping against something inside him that heighten his excitement, Drusilla was contracting around his dick and he could feel Angel moving faster through the thin barrier, and it teasingly stroked the underside of his cock.

“Daddy!” Drusilla cried out as she convulsed tightly around Seeley.

He was about to answer her again and bit his tongue. He really had to stop that. Angel was her Daddy, yet, Seeley wanted to respond to her. Oh, yeah, his life had taken on a whole new level of strangeness. He came into this job sane. The way things were going, he wasn’t going to be leaving it that way.

Spike heard Drusilla coming and sped up his motions, thrusting harder into Booth to catch up with her. Between the two of them, Booth buried his hand in Drusilla’s hair and nuzzled against her neck and shoulder. Then, he felt Angel pulsate through the thin wall, then Spike came and Seeley growled humanly against Drusilla when he came.

Spike pulled away from Booth, turned over and reached down for his pants on the floor. He searched the pockets for his cigarettes. Finding them, he pulled one out, lit it and tossed the pack on the table.

“I haven’t done that since Darla was with us,” he said as he inhaled and held it a moment before exhaling. A pillow went sailing across the bed toward Spike, but he blocked it.

“Great way to cheapen the moment,” Angel growled. “Bring Darla into it.” He sat up and glared at his childe. “Don’t have to worry about my soul with you around. You have this knack for ruining post-coital bliss.”

“Good on me then. I wouldn’t want Agent Booth here to meet the homicidal side of you,” Spike commented dryly.

Angel scented a faint odor of human blood. He looked at Booth as the agent propped himself up. “Seeley, you okay? I can smell blood.” He eyed him suspiciously, looking for any teeth marks. “Drusilla, where did you bite him?”

“I didn’t bite him, Daddy! I swear!” Drusilla said in a little girl voice.

“Then, why the hell do I smell human blood?” Angel asked angrily.

Booth held up his hands in a placating gesture. “She didn’t do anything I didn’t want.”

Angel stared at the human disbelievingly. “You _let_ her bite you? Are you _insane_?”

“No. I just pricked my finger on her fangs,” Seeley replied.

“Oh great, just what we need, a reenactment of fairy tales,” Spike said rolling his eyes.

“You’re human. You don’t let vampires drink you!” Angel said through gritted teeth.

“What’s a little pain for pleasure?” Seeley asked.

Spike chuckled. “He’s a human replica of you, Angel! Even likes pain as much as you do.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not letting him make the same mistake I did. My curiosity allowed Darla to turn me. He may be family, but he’s staying as a human!” Angel said as he reached for his pants and put them on.

Seeley extracted himself from Spike and Drusilla and put his clothes on. “I can think for myself you know. I survived in the army as a sniper. I think I can decide whether or not to let Drusilla do what she did.”

“You just said she didn’t do anything,” Angel countered.

“I said she didn’t do anything I didn’t want. She _didn’t_ bite me. I pricked my finger on her fangs and let her taste the blood. She healed it,” Seeley explained as he held up the finger to show Angel there was no wound.

“You let her drink you. That was a fool thing to do. She’s a soulless vampire. How do you know she would stop?” Angel asked; his brow furrowed in anger.

“It was a risk I took,” Booth said as he buttoned his shirt and tucked it into his pants. “My whole fucking job is a risk. I’m an FBI agent. I’m in danger every day.”

“It was an unnecessary risk. Drusilla could have killed you!” Angel snapped.

“You and Spike were here. You could have intervened if it got any worse,” Booth said.

Angel threw his hands up in frustration. Seeley was acting like William. So bent on being a part of everything, he didn’t realize the dangers to himself. Angel combed his fingers through his hair and brooded as he paced. How the hell did this even start?

“Spike!” Angel rounded on the blonde vampire. “This is all you’re fault.”

“What did I do?” Spike asked innocently.

“If you had any sense and weren’t so bent on fucking Dru, none of this would have happened,” Angel clenched his teeth in frustration as he paced.

“Didn’t hear you complaining a minute ago,” Spike groused.

“That was before I found out she bit Seeley!” Angel yelled.

“Don’t take it out on him. It was between Drusilla and me. For the last time, she _didn’t_ bite me! It was me. I’m the one that did it,” Seeley said.

“You didn’t know any better,” Angel growled and motioned to Spike and Drusilla. “They do!”

“Oh, for the love of God, nothing happened!” Seeley shouted. Then, he got quiet. He rarely raised his voice. It sounded like a canon had gone off in his ears.

Angel continued to pace. He was there, but all he could remember of the blurred act was the feeling of Drusilla around him and Seeley’s dick through the thin, fleshy wall. Nothing registered in his brain past the sensations. He turned to face his companions.

“I don’t know if it will, but if this . . . _thing_ . . . is going to happen again, there will be no more biting. I may be the CEO of this godforsaken law firm, but I’m not going to be party to the possible death of an FBI agent and certainly not one who’s part of my bloodline, however fucked up it may be,” Angel said apprehensively.

“Business as usual then,” Spike commented as he pulled his pants on, turning to help Drusilla out of bed.


	6. On the Other Side of Fate

Title: On the Other Side of Fate  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/) , [](http://kateyes085.livejournal.com/profile)[**kateyes085**](http://kateyes085.livejournal.com/) , [](http://rebekahd.livejournal.com/profile)[**rebekahd**](http://rebekahd.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, Het, multiple-partner sex [possibily] (Spike/Angel(us), Angel(us)/Drusilla, Seeley Booth/Aurelian Three?)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/ATS Season 5, during an AU A HOLE IN THE WORLD  
Summary – Angel Season 5 / Crossover with Pre-Bones. FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth finds himself immersed in a world he knew nothing about. Vampires, sires, demons and lawyers converge as he tries to figure out how to survive in LA's most notorious law firm.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place before BONES series and Gunn didn't lose his 'lawyer knowledge' which means he didn't sign the sarcophagus out of customs and Fred didn't turn into Illyria.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex  
Word Count: 5,075  
[AWARD WINNER](http://tamibrandt.livejournal.com/76642.html)

[Previous Chapters Here](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)

**************************

##  _Chapter 6_

**_Los Angeles, Wolfram & Hart, Booth’s Suite_ **

Sunlight lit up the bedroom from the huge window behind the headboard of the bed. Clothes strewn around the room: pieces of a suit were on the chairs – because Booth was that compulsive – black stack heels and a deep purple skirt with a dark velvet top littered the floor. In the bed, lay Seeley Booth on his back with a very naked Drusilla curled against his side.

Somewhere in the pile of clothes, a phone started chirping. Seeley shifted onto his side and Drusilla snuggled against his broad chest, unconsciously sucking a bruise on his neck in her sleep. The call went to voicemail, but three seconds later, the phone started chirping again. Seeley rolled away from his companion and reached over the bed, searching for it while still trying to keep his relaxed state.

Locating the offensive object, Seeley lay back on the bed where Drusilla curled into his side as he answered it. “Seeley Booth.”

“What’s the progress of your assignment?” Deputy Director Cullen asked with no preliminary greeting.

“It’s, uh, going fine, sir. I talked to the CEO and he’s agreed to help in any way,” Seeley answered. _Yep, he seemed very helpful yesterday._

“And, how are you getting along with that family of yours,” Cullen asked.

“Just fine, Sir. We’re becoming closer and closer,” Seeley croaked. _I had sex with all three at the same time, depending on how you interpreted our position._

Just then, Drusilla scratched his nipple with one of her manicured nails. He glanced down to find her hair had curtained her face as she licked over his chest. Dark blue eyes peeked at him from under long eyelashes. “Bad girl,” he mouthed.

“Good, that’s good, Seeley. Well, just be sure he’s put away for good this time. I want a progress report at the end of the day,” Cullen said.

“Yes, sir . . . bye, sir,” Seeley replied. He ended the call and tossed the phone on the floor again.

Turning his attention to the vampire-temptress, he gave her a stern look. “You, sweetheart, are very bad. That was my boss!” Drusilla just licked her lips and looked at him with wide eyes. “How’d you get in my bed anyway? I thought I left you with Spike and Angel last night.”

“I was bored. All Daddy wanted to talk about was dealing with a demon clan and with my Spike having a nasty soul; he’s just not the same. So, I crawled in bed with you,” Drusilla explained.

“Dru, I’m human with a soul, isn’t that everything you’re against?” Seeley asked.

Drusilla pouted. “You don’t like me?”

_Oh, God, women with their waterworks._ Spike and Angel vouched that she wasn’t as fragile as she seemed. If that was so, then why was she on the verge of tears? As a distraction, he tried to recall yesterday. After the sex, Angel gave him a tour of the facility. He formally met Fred Burkle, the head of the science department, Wesley Wyndham-Price, Charles Gunn, the flighty secretary was named Harmony, and a strange green demon with the ironic name of Lorne Green. They talked more about the case, had dinner, had a nightcap, and he went to bed . . . alone. Yet, here was Drusilla.

“That’s not true. I like you . . . very much,” Booth said as he brushed a stray hair out of her face. “It’s just very dangerous for us to be together. What with you being a soulless vampire and me being considered food.”

Drusilla dropped the sheet that she used to cover her breasts and Seeley’s eyes immediately went to her chest. He swallowed hard and tried to remember how many women have crawled into his bed naked and done the same thing. Aside from that one girl in college, who had been around the dorm a dozen times, he couldn’t think of anyone else.

“Did Spike put you up to this?” Seeley asked past the lump in his throat. When she shook her head, Seeley groaned. “This is a distraction from my job isn’t it? Fraternizing with family while on a case isn’t exactly looked upon favorably.”

He couldn’t stop his gaze from traveling over her well-rounded breasts with rosy nipples that looked dark red against her white skin, her flat tummy and dark curls between her legs. “You’re going to kill me and I don’t mean with your fangs.”

He ignored his erection, which had nothing to do with waking up hard in the morning, and got out of bed. When Drusilla followed him with her eyes, Seeley became self-conscious and snatched his pants up to cover his groin.

“Okay, I’m going to take a shower, you stay out here,” he instructed and hurried toward the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, he shut the water off, opened the door and blindly grabbed a towel to dry off. When he opened the door to step out, Drusilla was sitting on the sink, wrapped in the sheet with her back against the mirror; humming to herself. Seeley nearly jumped out of skin when he saw her.

“Dru! Christ!” She wasn’t reflected in the mirror. Strangely, that didn’t bother him as much as he thought it should.

She just looked at him as he wrapped the towel around his waist and retrieved his shaving kit. He came back, arranged the items on the sink and spread the foam over the lower part of his face. When he went to grab the razor, it wasn’t where he left it. He glanced up to see Drusilla with it as she scooted closer to him.

“Uh, Drusilla, are you sure you should be handling razors?” Seeley asked nervously.

“Can I shave you? I used to do my Spike’s makeup all the time. I have a very steady hand,” Drusilla said.

“I think a razor is a bit different from lipstick, sweetheart,” Seeley said skeptically.

“He never wore lipstick. It was eyeliner and mascara,” Drusilla smiled.

Seeley imaged Spike with eyeliner and mascara and groaned softly. “It sounds like he was a pretty boy in the ’70s.”

“Well,” Drusilla said thoughtfully. “That’s when he started wearing it. But, he was wearing it up until a few years ago.”

Seeley smiled at her thoughtful expression and then gave her a skeptical look. “Fine, but don’t cut me. I don’t heal like you do.”

Trained in the army that it could mean his life if he alerted the enemy to his location, Seeley stood completely still, listening to Drusilla hum to herself as she ran the razor carefully over his cheeks and rinse it out in the sink. She was quite adept for an insane vampire. He imagined she had small moments of clarity, but, for the most part, she was stuck in her own world.

When she was finished, Drusilla inspected his face closely, shaving the stray whiskers away. She smiled at him when was sure she’d gotten them all. Seeley ran his hand across his face to see for himself, and sure enough, he was clean-shaven.

“I told you I was steady,” Drusilla commented.

Seeley helped her down from the sink and swatted her ass. “Go get dressed . . . little minx.”

He watched as Drusilla giggled and dashed out of the bathroom. Shaking his head at her antics, he returned to his morning routine – which before yesterday would _not_ have included stroking himself to get the erection to go away. Then, he went to find his own clothes.

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Wolfram & Hart, CEO’s Conference Room_ **

Angel was sitting at the head of the table going through some paperwork with Spike next to him drinking a beer. They both looked up to see Booth escorting Drusilla into the room.

“So, that’s where you disappeared to,” Spike said observantly with a smirk and winked at Seeley.

Drusilla smiled coyly while Seeley looked anywhere but those knowing blue eyes. Spike could read into any situation and give a detailed report on what was really going on. It was unnerving. He looked at Angel to see the dark vampire’s brow had furrowed at Spike’s words.

“You sent her there to wake him up?” Angel asked accusingly.

Spike held up his hands in surrender. “I did no such thing. I was on my way here with her when she walked off. She’s flighty that way. How was I supposed to know she’d go to his room?”

“Hey, _he_ has a name!” Seeley said annoyed.

Ignoring Seeley, Angel reprimanded Spike. “You know better than to leave Drusilla to her own devices, especially in a place like this.”

“Hey, she’s a soulless demon and in evil law firm. She was perfectly safe,” Spike countered.

Angel’s jaw started to twitch as he ground his teeth in irritation. “And you were surprised that she left you for a Chaos Demon? It’s because you weren’t watching her and she wandered off!”

“Don’t blame that on me! You’re the reason she left me in Brazil. You and her ‘no one punishes me as well as Daddy.’ _You’re_ the reason she only has a handful of working brain cells left!”

“It isn’t _my fault_ that she has the mental age of a precocious 6-year-old. That was Angelus’ doing,” Angel said angrily.

“Newsflash: you _are_ Angelus, you ponce!” Spike scoffed. “You may as well lose that fluffy soul of yours if you keep working here.”

Seeley watched the argument like a ping-pong match. The more the two vampires fought, the closer they were moving towards each other. At this point, they were nose-to-nose. Booth cleared his throat to get their attention.

“Look, Dru wasn’t in any danger. She was safe with me --” he started to say.

“She’s a soulless demon, you _are not_ safe around her,” Angel admonished Seeley.

“As I was saying: she was safe and wasn’t up to anything evil,” Seeley continued and then more to himself, he added, “per se . . .” Drusilla just grinned coyly at him as if they were keeping a big secret.

Angel looked between the FBI agent and his demented childe as the strange look passed between them. “What did you do, Drusilla?”

Drusilla’s eyes widened. “Nothing, Daddy.”

Seeley rubbed his smooth face. “She’s quite adept with a razor.”

“What?!” Angel barked. “You let her shave you? Have you lost it?! She could have slit your throat!”

Seeley held his hand up in a placating gesture. “She was very careful. There was no harm done.”

Spike nearly fell out of his chair, he was laughing so hard. “You really have to lighten up, Angel. You can’t blame him for being adventurous after yesterday.”

Angel gave an exasperated sigh. “This isn’t the time to get into this. That guy – Donald Goldsmith – that you’re after will be here soon to discuss his case with us. You can see if you can get a line on him then.”

A hard mask fell over Booth’s features at the mention of the criminal’s name and he nodded solemnly. He and Drusilla sat down at the table. The vampiress sat across from him next to Spike. Seeley noticed the blonde vampire put a hand on her knee in a touch that looked intimate and familiar. He found he wasn’t jealous over it and upon glancing at Angel, discovered that the elder vampire was either ignoring it or had shrugged it off as a common occurrence between the couple.

Booth sat back in his chair and contemplated the most recent turn of events. Last week he was answering all of Parker’s “Why?” questions, this week he was in a totally different world surrounded by a family of vampires; _his_ family. They were his ancestors to be exact. What person today could say that their ancestors were still around after – what was Angel again? 251 years?

As he thought of this, he watched Drusilla play with Spike’s hand as the blonde vampire’s fingers caressed the inside of her knee over her skirt. Those two were going to drive him mad during the meeting. Seeley could tell that already. He blinked and shifted his gaze to Angel, who seemed to be aware of what his childer were doing, but was ignoring them. _How can he ignore them?_ Spike was all but lifting Drusilla’s skirt up and showing her off. _Okay, so that could be my overactive imagination. Give me a break; it has only been 24 hours!_

Seeley groaned audibly as he watched Spike inch her ankle-length skirt up her thigh with a smirk. Angel heard the small noise and looked up at the Agent. “Something wrong?”

Seeley quickly glanced over at Angel. “No! Nothing’s wrong.” _They are driving me crazy._ He shifted in his chair to face the elder vampire more than the two across the table. _Okay, this should do it. If I don’t look at them, then Spike’s actions won’t have an affect on me._

Angel looked over, saw what Spike was up to and growled, “Spike! Would you stop teasing her like that in front of him! A human only has so much willpower.”

Seeley was taken aback by Angel’s last statement. _What? Wait a minute, I have willpower. I have strong willpower. Clearly, you can see my willpower holding me back from throwing myself over this conference table and fucking them both!_

Spike looked over at Angel innocently. “What’d I do?”

“You know damn well what you’re doing. Stop it! This is a business meeting – or will be when the client shows up. I won’t have you and Drusilla distracting Agent Booth when he should be concentrating on that.”

Seeley pulled out his wallet and checked the birth date on the driver’s license. Satisfied that it indicated he was over 30 years old – and proof that he was old enough to take care of himself – he pocketed the wallet and attempted to interject with that fact.

“I am considered a legal adult at 33,” Seeley commented.

Spike tilted his head at that. “You’re 33? Damn, you look good for your age. I was turned at 27, so I know I look good for my age,” he smirked.

Angel rolled his eyes at Spike’s comment. “You are the vainest demon I’ve ever met.”

“Who are you calling vain? At least I don’t use a whole can of Aqua-Net to make my hair look like it’s been hit by lightning,” Spike scoffed.

“No, you just use peroxide to bleach the hell out of your hair. It’s flattened against your head because you killed it with that abrasive shit you use to dye it,” Angel shot back.

“Hey! It takes pure artistry to get my hair this way,” Spike said defensively as he patted his hair.

“Which is funny because you don’t have an artistic bone in your body,” Angel said derisively.

“Wait a half a mo’, didn’t you say a while back that you liked my poems?” Spike asked.

Angel gave an irritated sigh.

“You write poems?” Seeley asked.

“God, no!” Spike said as if the very idea offended him.

Seeley raised an inquiring eyebrow and Angel answered, “When he was human and a fledgling, he wrote poetry. They were awful.” Seeley just nodded as he watched the argument escalate.

“Did you have to go and tell him that?” Spike asked indignantly.

Angel raised an eyebrow, “You choose to be modest _now_?”

“Well, a thing like that should be dead and buried when you die the first time. It wasn’t like I went and told him you were a rich, Irish drunk, whose favorite pastime was getting laid when you were human. Wesley covered that yesterday,” Spike shot back.

“Spike!” Angel growled.

“Or how about after you were turned and chased Drusilla to a convent when she was 17, ate all the nuns and turned her?” Spike nodded. “And that’s the G-rated version.”

Angel grabbed a paperweight off the table and threw it at Spike, which the blonde narrowly ducked.

Seeley pulled out his license again and looked at it. _Yep, 33 . . . says so right there . . . if you calculate the years._ He looked at the two vampires who were still arguing and sighed. Then, he looked at Drusilla who was watching the spectacle with an avid interest. He suddenly wondered how many fights or arguments she had witnessed concerning Spike and Angel.

“Throwing things is your defense now? Six months ago you were calling the IRS for help,” Spike said sardonically.

“Vampires have to deal with the IRS? You mean they don’t leave you alone even after you’re dead?” Seeley asked.

Ignoring Seeley, Angel grumbled, “Well, I would try to kill you, but you’d just come back again.”

“Oh, now that hurts. If I wasn’t here, your life would be dull and boring like it was before,” Spike smirked.

Seeley watched them, confused as hell. He was getting used to this state of mind. “How many times have you died?”

Spike started counting on his fingers, “My turning, then there was getting my soul that felt like I’d died; then, I burned up closing a Hellmouth, appeared here as ghost, flashy light in a box nearly blinded me and made me solid again. I live a charmed life.” He tossed a hand dismissively at Angel, “Buffy ran him through with a sword and he got sucked into a hell dimension once. Can’t imagine why,” Spike said sarcastically.

Seeley just looked at them, stunned.

“Got t’ say though, my exits and entrances into this world have more flair than the brooding ponce. I burned up and came back in this swirling black cloud. What’s he done? Got sucked into a statue and dropped out of thin air naked! What kind of entrance is that?” Spike sneered.

“Apparently, the Powers That Be liked my body better and let me come back naked,” Angel grinned smugly.

Seeley’s mouth went dry at that thought and he reached for the pitcher of water and a glass that was sitting in the middle of the table.

Just then, Harmony’s head popped around the door. “Hey bossy --”

“Harmony, what have I told you about that?” Angel asked irritated.

“Oops, sorry; anyway, your 10:30 is here,” she hurriedly said.

“Send him in.”

A few minutes later, a man around five-foot-five entered the room. He had dark hair that was slicked back and beady eyes that darted around nervously. Angel and Seeley sized the man up as he sat down at the opposite end of the table from the dark vampire.

“You know, for a long and illustrious rap sheet, I thought you’d be . . . taller with a bigger build,” Seeley commented, emotionless.

“I get that a lot,” the man said apprehensively.

Booth looked at his case file on the man. “Goldsmith, Donald John. Is that your real name?”

“Yeah, they call me Donny-J,” the man said.

“Right . . . whooo,” Agent Booth breathed. “Racketeering, petty theft, gun running, aggravated burglary . . . oh, and here’s a stint for assault and battery. Not to mention, killing off your competitors, the list goes on.” He glanced up at the man. The table seemed to dwarf Donald Goldsmith even more. “What’s the matter, Donny, you don’t like a bit of rivalry in the criminal workplace?”

“They were stealing my contract jobs,” Goldsmith explained.

“Uh-huh, a rap sheet like this puts you away from a long time; years well-spent in general population. I hear it’s quite nice,” Agent Booth commented darkly.

“That’s why I’m here. I was told this law firm could get the charges dropped,” Goldsmith said.

“That was the old Wolfram & Hart. This firm has since come under new management. We no longer make deals in favor of the criminal,” Angel said flatly.

Donny-J looked around the table at the four of them. The man who was asking questions and the other who just spoke looked like they could have been identical twins. Then, there was a blonde guy in a leather jacket with a scar on his left brow. Donny-J imagined the guy had a swagger to go along with the attitude he projected. The blonde man sat next to a thin girl with dark hair. She looked to be on the anorexic side, but had nice swelling curves in the right places. His licked his lips lasciviously when he saw her.

“That’s a shame,” Donny-J said in mock disappointment.

“Yeah, it is,” Seeley commented wryly. “So, what are you going to do?”

“I don’t see that there’s anything I can do,” Donny-J replied.

“Here’s what I _know_ you’re going to do: you’re going to make my job fun by loading me down with paperwork on your arrest and conviction and help get me a raise. God knows I need one with the child support I have to pay,” Seeley instructed. “Have you ever had to pay for a child you have to beg to see, Donny Boy? An FBI agent’s salary isn’t as much as you think.”

“I don’t see how I can help with that, man. I got a business to run and expenses of my own,” Donny-J said in mock-regret.

“Well, you’ve been on the run for . . .” Seeley looked at his watch. “About two weeks now. In your line of work, I can probably bet money that your contacts have packed up already and went on to better prospects.” Seeley grinned smugly as he leaned back in his chair. “And I’d win.”

Donny-J wasn’t paying attention to Agent Booth. Instead, his dubious eyes were watching the girl. She had shifted restlessly in her seat as if she were uncomfortable around him. He saw the blonde man grab her around her crossed legs and heard her chair slide over the Berber carpeting as he pulled her closer to him.

“Such a naughty boy; you’ve been playing some interesting games with power, but it eludes you. You cannot wield it properly. It is too strong for you.” Drusilla’s voice had a singsong lilt to it.

Angel glanced over at his demented childe and then back at the small man. Given the chance, his baby girl would eat him alive . . . literally. He had to close his eyes against the image of her sinking her fangs into this guy like she had done to the curator at the museum back in Sunnydale.

“Dru, just sit quietly and let us handle this without bloodshed,” Angel said calmly as he watched Donny-J stare at Drusilla. The man looked a bit confused by her vision-speak, but that didn’t stop him from leering at her.

Spike laced his fingers with hers and brought her hand up to brush his lips over the back of it. “Princess, we can play those games later. The ones you like with your family,” he whispered.

Drusilla licked her lips, looking the definition of a sultry temptress Booth already identified her with. “He smells of death and destruction. It’s thrilling; like when we were in Lyon, France. It makes me feel all dizzy.” She put her free hand to her temple and looked at Spike. “Lyon was pretty . . . such a pretty place.”

Angel and Seeley saw Donny-J become more intrigued by her lilting, little girl speech. The dark vampire growled low in his throat. Drusilla’s strange behavior inspired two things in people: they either were afraid and stayed clear of her or they felt the need to protect her. Having Seeley Booth feel the latter was one thing. He was biological blood. But, this guy eyeing Drusilla like she was easy prey was in for a hell of a shock if Angel didn’t step in and try to save the little worm’s life.

“Spike,” Angel growled. “Take her out of here, let Booth and I handle this from now on. Occupy her somehow, I don’t care. We’ll meet up with you later.”

Spike turned surprised eyes on his Sire. _Was Angel suggesting what I think he’s suggesting?_

The blonde vampire got up and helped Drusilla out of her seat. Then, he led her to Angel’s private elevator. When the two vampires were gone, Angel relaxed considerably and settled back in his chair.

“Now then, you won’t be distracted from this meeting. I’m sure you wouldn’t like it if I were to impress upon you the need for your _cooperation_ in this matter. This law firm has been known to dispose of its _troublesome_ clientele in the past. Believe me, Mr. Goldsmith, that policy has become a lot more severe with the new management,” Angel said menacingly.

**************************

**_Wolfram & Hart, Angel’s Suite_ **

Spike and Drusilla had settled on the couch with her curled against him as he flipped through the channels on the TV. Angel had gotten a cable package with the whole gift of an evil law firm. The way Spike thought about it, television was a waste on Angel – unless there was a sporting event on. He stopped when something caught his eye and watched as a blonde man with a dark tan mouthed the breasts of a dark-haired woman.

Drusilla tilted her head to one side and watched the couple for moment. _Spike had chosen a porn channel?_ As much as she led everyone to believe, she wasn’t dim. She knew about porn – people having sex on film and being paid for it. That idea turned Drusilla off to the act completely. Who would degrade sex by having it filmed with total strangers?

On Spike’s side of the couch, it was giving him ideas – a little farewell present for when their newfound family member had to leave them. Angel would _revile_ the idea, but then, what did he care what his Sire liked anyway? And, what kind of host would Spike be if he didn’t at _least_ send Agent Booth away with a parting gift to remember his time with them. With that thought in mind, he picked up the phone that was on the end table and punched a number for Security and Surveillance.

After placing his request to have both Booth’s and Angel’s suites recorded – for security reasons due to the way Wolfram & Hart’s newest client looked at Drusilla – he hung up the phone and settled in with her again and watched the horribly-acted sex on TV.

“Are we like that, Spike?” Drusilla asked as she continued to examine the precarious sexual position on the screen.

Spike scoffed contemptuously, “God, I hope not.”

**************************

**_Wolfram & Hart, Conference Room_ **

Seeley and Angel had moved down the table and were now sitting on either side of Donny-J. The criminal had become more nervous as he looked at the two men who seemed to be imposing compared to his small stature. Not that he was a man to be intimidated. He had killed men who were as big as these two. Well, he didn’t kill them himself; his hit-man did it for him, but he was present when it happened. That should count for something in his line of work.

“Now then, you’re going to run along and consider our offer very carefully and we’ll see you in a day or two, unless something more urgent comes up with your case,” Angel said.

“It’s not much an offer. I turn myself in and end up in prison the rest of my life, possibly get turned into a fuck for someone named Bubba Jones. Or you’ll terminate me.” Donny-J laughed nervously. “Which I know you can’t do ’cause this is America and I have rights. You can’t just off me!” He turned to Agent Booth. “You’re an FBI agent. Tell him that he can’t just kill me off!”

“With a rap sheet like this, you should be begging him to save your ass. He is your lawyer after all. My jurisdiction in California goes as far as talking to you with your attorney present,” Seeley commented dryly. He looked up from the case file, adding an afterthought, “And arresting you, of course.”

“I don’t like my choices. They aren’t fair,” Donny-J said as his eyes darted between them.

“Life isn’t fair, Donny,” Seeley said. “You should have thought about your freedom of choice before you killed . . .” he glanced at the sheet again, “the . . . 25 people who were associated with you.”

“Hey man, I didn’t kill 25 people!” Donny-J exclaimed.

“You know, Charles Manson tried to use that as a defense once and he’s still rotting in a cell in San Quentin,” Seeley pondered as he looked across the table at Angel.

“I think he would like a cellmate. Don’t you?” Angel asked. “They can swap bedtime stories about their favorite ways to have someone killed.”

“I don’t think Charlie’s in general population though. He’s too afraid of his own shadow these days,” Seeley said regrettably.

“He won’t do then,” Angel shook his head. “How about Cary Stayner? He only killed women; Donny here should feel pretty safe.”

“Well, there is the Night Stalker, Richard Ramirez. He burglarized homes and killed 13 people. But, he’s married on Death Row,” Seeley suggested.

“I haven’t killed anybody!” Donny-J yelled.

“You and your rap sheet here should get together and straighten your stories out then. Because, by the look of this . . . accessory to murder, premeditated accessory,” Seeley thought for a moment. “Is that even a phrase? If not, it should be.” He looked at the small man as if he was just now noticing him. “Where was I? Oh yeah, it doesn’t look good for you.”

Donny-J looked at Angel. “He’s insane. You’ve gotta talk some sense into him. You’re my lawyer!”

Angel leaned back and tapped his pen on the table lazily. “He’s the man with a case file full of indictable crimes against you. There’s not much I can do with that much proof.”

Donny-J looked at both men with anger in his beady little eyes. He bolted out of the chair and stormed toward the door. “I’m not going down for something I didn’t do. I’ll see you both in Hell first!” He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Seeley sat back in his chair. “Did that sound like a threat against an officer to you?”

“Eh, could be. Why does everyone want me to go to hell? I’ve already been there. It’s not the best vacation spot in the world,” Angel said petulantly.


	7. On the Other Side of Fate

Title: On the Other Side of Fate  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/) , [](http://kateyes085.livejournal.com/profile)[**kateyes085**](http://kateyes085.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, Het, multiple-partner sex [possibily] (Spike/Angel(us), Angel(us)/Drusilla, Seeley Booth/Aurelian Three?)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/ATS Season 5, during an AU A HOLE IN THE WORLD  
Summary – Angel Season 5 / Crossover with Pre-Bones. FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth finds himself immersed in a world he knew nothing about. Vampires, sires, demons and lawyers converge as he tries to figure out how to survive in LA's most notorious law firm.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place before BONES series and Gunn didn't lose his 'lawyer knowledge' which means he didn't sign the sarcophagus out of customs and Fred didn't turn into Illyria.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex  
Word Count: 4,243  
[AWARD WINNER](http://tamibrandt.livejournal.com/76642.html)

[Previous Chapters Here](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)

**************************

##  _Chapter 7_

**_Los Angeles, Wolfram & Hart, Angel’s Suite_ **

“Spike, why isn’t there porn for demons?” Drusilla asked as she aimlessly watched the girl on the screen try to act her way through a bondage scene. It was nothing compared to how she was taught. It didn’t resemble anything she’d experienced. This scene was horribly wrong in so many ways. For one, the girl wasn’t crying and screaming.

Spike watched the scene with his head tilted to one side. The man administering the supposed torture wasn’t anything like Angelus. He didn’t even look like his Sire. “I don’t know, pet.”

He couldn’t believe humans got off on this sorry excuse of a fetish. Thank God, he had become a vampire before the age of television. Because, if he had become one in this day and age with only the scene in front of him as an example of a healthy BDSM relationship, he’d be sorely lacking.

“Spiiiikkkke, the chimes are missing in this scene. There’s no lovely stream of blood. There’s no screaming and begging. Why isn’t she begging?” Drusilla asked as she watched.

They’d been watching this for two hours, so he couldn’t say it was too early yet. Granted, he himself never started begging before the fifth hour, but that was only due to the discomfort of the restraints. However, this scene was poorly choreographed and that was the best description he could come up with. “I don’t know, Dru.”

“I want to eat the director,” Drusilla said casually.

“I’m with you there,” Spike replied. They were so engrossed in the bad film that they didn’t hear the elevator door open. When Angel saw what they were watching and tried to protest, Spike shushed him and continued to watch. Seeley and Angel stood behind the couch and watched the scene.

After a few minutes, Angel voiced his opinion. “This is the worst excuse of a bondage scene that I’ve witnessed in my life. He’s not doing that right. He should be strapping her ass and back.”

“Shush, Angel, we’re getting to the good part,” Spike said mockingly.

Angel made a face at the screen. There was no conceivable way this scene was any good. It wasn’t even possible. He knew humans had a low tolerance for pain, but this was embarrassing to watch.

“God, Spike, turn that off!” Angel objected as he turned on his heel and went to the kitchenette. He couldn’t stand to watch anymore.

Instead, Spike turned up the volume and Angel cringed when he heard the falsified, hyperventilating, over-exaggerated moaning. His eyes widened when he heard Spike ask: “So, See-ley, what’s your tolerance for pain and pleasure?”

“I let Drusilla bite me,” Seeley answered.

“That wasn’t a bite, that was a minor flesh wound,” Spike commented.

_Oh, no!_ Angel could hear the smirk in his childe’s voice. He tossed the blood packet into the refrigerator and ran into the living room. There was _no way_ Spike was talking Agent Booth into vampire-bondage fun time. No, no, no, no, no. Skidding to a halt just as he got into the living room, Angel shouted, “No, Spike! Put a stop to that train of thought right now.”

“What thought? I was merely asking Seeley about his level of expertise in the various genres of sex,” Spike said innocently.

Angel glared at the blonde menace. “I know exactly what you were doing, you insolent, indulgent, little . . . Seeley is not – I repeat, _not_ – going to get into a vampire’s version of fun and games.”

Seeley ground his teeth in irritation. When would they stop treating him as if he was breakable? After what he’d witnessed in the Army as a Ranger, killed people as a sniper, been held captive and tortured. He was an FBI agent for Christ’s sake! He was sure he could handle a little sexual pain and pleasure.

“Would you stop treating him like a baby?” Spike asked angrily. “He’s a big boy,” Spike smirked at the memory of just how big. “He can take care of himself.”

“Not when it comes to our form of bondage he doesn’t,” Angel scowled.

Spike looked up at Seeley who was still behind the couch with a glower on his face. _Boy, the two of them are a right pair._ “What’s wrong with him? He seems like a perfectly healthy, red-blooded, American male.” Spike smirked knowingly when he added, “I’m sure he’s thought up some kinky uses for those handcuffs of his.”

“There are handcuffs?” Drusilla asked with a faint smile. “Can I wear them?”

She got to her feet, skittered around the couch and started feeling Seeley up for the item. Booth groaned in arousal when she started patting his pockets, extremely close to his dick.

“Drusilla!” Angel admonished when he saw her. He looked at Seeley and saw the man grit his teeth as he tried not to respond to the vampiress.

Seeley reached into his pockets awkwardly and pulled out the handcuffs for Drusilla. She squealed and immediately handcuffed herself.

“Pretty bondage bracelets,” she said as she examined them on her wrists.

Watching her, Seeley vaguely wondered if he still had the keys with him. Angel saw Drusilla’s bound wrists and had to stop himself from groaning at the sight. Spike just watched the scene with a grin on his face.

There was a niggling thought in the back of Seeley’s mind that still bothered him from that morning. “If you’re a soulless demon and find that Angel and Spike having one is filthy and dirty, then why are you here, Dru?”

Angel and Spike glanced at each other, surprised by the question. Angel had wondered that himself, but with work, Booth showing up and finding out their relationship to each other, he’d been preoccupied. For Spike, it had been years since Drusilla had told him that he tasted like ashes. But, since he’d come back from the ashes portion of her vision, he hadn’t thought much about it.

When Angel opened his mouth to answer for her, Seeley held up his hand. He had come to a general conclusion: the reason why Drusilla acted like a little girl was that Angel and Spike treated her like one. But, he had seen a maturity about her earlier when she was in bed with him and again in the bathroom. She had acted as old as her 145 years, if a little playful.

Drusilla was still admiring the shiny glint that the ceiling light reflected on the metal around her wrists. “Because there’s no one left, even Miss Edith won’t speak to me anymore,” she answered in a faraway voice.

Angel looked at her strangely. _Drusilla was here out of loneliness?_ He thought back to previous years. Either she was with Spike or Darla or whatever demon that sparked her interest away from Spike. She had disappeared a few years ago. He hadn’t thought she had spent those years completely alone.

“Where’s Miss Edith now?” Angel asked.

“She abandoned me,” Drusilla replied.

“I saw the doll in your office last,” Spike supplied.

“She just sits there and silently mocks me,” she said sadly.

Drusilla moved to hug Seeley, but when she tried to stretch her arms, the handcuffs hindered the action. Instead, she raised her arms and hooked her restrained wrists around his neck.

Seeley was stunned for a moment, thrown by her sudden affectionate display. He grabbed her arms, gently disentangling himself and fished the keys out of his pocket. “Let’s get these off, huh?”

Drusilla watched him as he unlocked the cuffs and rubbed her wrists as if she needed the circulation to come back. He was strange for a human. He looked like her Daddy, but he was hot to the touch. She had been a vampire for so long that she couldn’t remember what human warmth felt like. Her skin was always cool and temperature changes never fazed her.

Also, there were moments when her head would clear and Spike would hold a decent conversation with her, but for the most part he coddled her and she let him. It was a mixed feeling when it came to Angel. Angelus was her Daddy, even if he wasn’t always gentle. Angel, the souled version of him, didn’t seem to like her. He proved that when he burned her a few years ago, but he had her Daddy trapped inside him.

When Spike was soulless, at least she had a choice then. But, now that they both had souls, it didn’t leave her much choice. She had no one left and even though she had stretches of time when she was lucid, she knew she couldn’t survive on her own indefinitely.

As Booth pocketed the handcuffs, Drusilla reached up and touched his face. It was warm but not overly hot. She tried to will that heat to seep into her skin, but nothing happened. Seeley just looked down at her and let her hand caress him. He was a little wary, but she hadn’t shifted to her demon yet today. For added security, Spike and Angel were in the room if anything should go wrong though, Seeley doubted the blonde vampire would make a mad dash to stop her.

“Can I kiss you?” Drusilla asked in her little girl voice.

“Uh,” Seeley started to turn down the idea when Drusilla pulled his head down for a kiss. Her full red lips locked over his mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

“Drusilla!” Angel growled.

He rubbed a hand down his face as he stared at his demented childe kissing a virtual replica of himself. Anyone would think that he of all people would have been used to weird things happening. How many apocalypses had he been through now? And he was still waiting for the other shoe to drop where the Senior Partners were concerned. But, watching his Drusilla kiss Agent Booth? It was just eerie. It was like seeing himself.

Angel felt his loins stir.

Okay, it was a little hot too.

He looked over to see Spike’s reaction. The blonde vampire was sitting up on the couch, leaning over the back as he watched his Dark Princess kiss Seeley. Angel rolled his eyes. Of course, trust Spike to enjoy anything remotely amusing.

Seeley came out of his daze and grabbed Drusilla around the waist, holding her tight against him. His lips warmed hers, but the rest of her body was cool. He didn’t even realize that she had busied herself with opening his shirt until he felt her cool hands against his bare chest.

Drusilla’s long fingers brushed his skin as she worked the buttons loose on his shirt. Seeley was trying to pull his tie loose when she stopped him and shook her head. This confused him. The little vixen probably wanted to strangle him with it during sex. Silently agreeing to do what she wanted, he dropped his hands to hold her loosely at the waist.

For some reason, he found himself consenting to anything she wanted, a lot of which he would have never thought to allow his former lovers to do. There was the four-way sex yesterday, finding her in his bed this morning, letting her shave his face. He could imagine that she got away with a lot of things just by batting those big, dark blue eyes at anyone. He ground his teeth so hard at that thought that it formed a tick in his jaw.

Just as Drusilla had his trousers undone, Seeley picked her up and kissed her hard. He set her on the back of the couch and ground himself against her groin. Spike’s brows got lost somewhere in his hairline as he witnessed the whole scene. This aggressive side to Booth was new and exciting, something the agent hadn’t displayed yesterday.

Spike got off the couch and swaggered over to Angel. “And you thought he was breakable,” he smirked at they both watched the couple.

“That still doesn’t mean he’s ready for vampire bondage, Spike. He’s human!” Angel hissed.

“You just suck the fun out of everything! How do _you_ know whether he’s ready or not? Just look at that,” Spike said waving a hand in the couple’s direction.

Seeley had Drusilla bent back over the backrest of the couch, his hand fisted in her thick dark hair as he covered her with kisses while trying to pull her skirt up with his other hand.

“Does that look like he can’t handle bondage? I give him five seconds to rip that skirt if he can’t hike it up any faster,” Spike smirked.

“That’s called being impatient. You’re like that,” Angel commented dryly and looked at Spike. “Or have you forgotten how you are?”

“I may have been overeager in my fledgling days,” Spike conceded.

Angel snorted. “You’re like that now!”

“I am not!” Spike exclaimed.

“Are too!” Angel shot back.

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

Just then, Drusilla gave a throaty squeak, drawing the vampires’ attention back to the tableau in front of them. The sound brought back memories of when she used to make such noises for them. Angel hadn’t heard it since he was Angelus in Sunnydale all those years ago. Shaking himself from his reverie, the dark vampire saw that Seeley finally had her skirt up and was thrusting into her, while she was leaned back over the cushions of the backrest.

Drusilla tugged Seeley’s suit jacket and shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, growling when they wouldn’t move anymore due to the position she was in. He let go of her and pulled the offending clothes off, throwing them somewhere that ended up being toward the two vampires who were watching them. Spike caught the shirt in mid-air with a chuckle.

“Doesn’t look weak at all from where I’m standing, Sire,” Spike chortled.

Angel ignored him and the blonde vampire looked over to see his elder watching the couple with his head tilted to one side surveying the scene.

“You always were a voyeuristic bastard,” Spike muttered to himself.

He looked down at Angel’s groin and saw the hardened erection straining against his pants. Spike glanced over at the couch and saw that Seeley had Drusilla’s peasant blouse and skirt hem around her waist as he teased her nipples with his mouth, while he thrust inside her, causing more throaty squeaks to come from her. She sounded like one of those baby dolls that made noise when you tapped it.

Taking a gamble that Angel would ignore him, Spike teasingly offered, “You know, I can take care of the problem that’s developed in your nether regions.”

“That’s the best suggestion you’ve had for the last six months,” Angel said in a strained voice.

Spike rolled his eyes. Bloody git, he just had to tease Angel for getting hard while watching his body double fuck Drusilla and look where it got him. Letting out an agitated sigh, the blonde vampire dropped to his knees and unfastened Angel’s trousers.

The dark vampire growled softly when Spike pulled his erection out and wrapped his lips around the tip. His eyes drifted closed and he reached a hand down to comb his fingers through Spike’s stiff, blonde hair. He thrust his hips forward when he felt his childe’s tongue slide along the length.

He slowly opened his eyes and watched Seeley and Drusilla with lidded eyes as he worked Spike’s mouth over his erection. From his vantage point, Angel could see Booth’s dick slide in and out of his girl. His own thrusting picked up speed to match Seeley’s tempo.

Angel pulled Spike off his cock and let him stand up. Falling back in a chair, Angel pulled his trousers off and motioned the blonde vampire to do the same as he watched Seeley and Drusilla. When his childe stood in front of him naked, Angel turned him around to face the couple on the couch and guided him down over his erection.

Spike steadied himself on the arms of the chair and leaned back against his Sire as he watched Booth pound into Drusilla. Her throaty squeaks were fueling his own desire as Angel started moving him up and down with his hands on his hips.

“It’s been forever since we did something like this,” Angel said as he nipped at Spike’s earlobe.

“We did this yesterday,” Spike said.

“I wasn’t talking about the group sex. I meant _us_ doing _this_ ,” Angel gritted out as he pulled the blonde vampire into his groin to get deeper.

“You and I never did this. Angelus on the other hand . . .” Spike commented.

“Didn’t you say that I was Angelus earlier?” Angel chuckled.

Spike growled when he caught his Sire’s teasing broke through his lust-clouded mind. “You never played fair. I’m trying to enjoy what promises to be a brilliant orgasm while watching the show and you’re cracking jokes. It’s throwing my release out of sync.”

“I’m sorry, were you trying to cum?” Angel snickered as he thrust up into his childe.

“You know bloody well I was, you soddin’ . . .” Spike started to say when the dark vampire hit his prostate. “Oh, God!”

Angel chuckled at the response. He looked across the distance where Seeley and Drusilla were laying on the couch. Seeley was on his back with Drusilla straddling his hips. The peasant blouse and skirt were gone, discarded long ago. She was scoring his chest with her manicured nails as she rocked against him. Every movement creating a throaty squeak that stirred Angel’s lust and he thrust up into Spike.

On the couch, Seeley had no control over the action. He was rocking his hips up into the well of Drusilla’s thighs, but she was in charge of the rest. Her nails clawed at his chest, her back arched, pushing her rounded breasts out as she moved up and down his shaft, her inner muscles contracting around him teasingly.

“So beautiful, sweetheart,” Seeley murmured.

He watched her eyes close and her head fall back exposing her throat. His gaze slid down her face to the siring mark on her neck, revealed when her hair fell off her shoulder. Seeley reached up to caress his fingers over it and heard a growl from the chair a short distance away. It sounded like it came from Angel. It must be his mark. He caressed it again and heard another growl.

Between Spike’s ass contracting around him and the sense of the link between him and Drusilla being opened whenever his mark was touched, Angel was past coherent thought. He growled whenever Seeley caressed the bite mark on Drusilla’s neck and opened the connection between him and his childe. Angel could feel her pleasure as Booth thrust up inside her. Angel grabbed Spike’s waist and pumped into him harder and faster until the blonde vampire was grunting with the force.

Seeley stared up at Drusilla in wonder as she worked herself on him. He’d never had a woman attain so much gratification with sex before. It was completely new to him. Apparently, when you’re a vampire, your inhibitions go out the window and you take what you want from any experience.

Just then, she demonstrated that fact when she took his hands in hers and guided them down her body. It was cool to the touch, but not cold or clammy as he imagined it would be. As an FBI agent and a Ranger, he had been around dead bodies before, but they never felt like this.

Drusilla gave a throaty moan as she guided Seeley’s warm hands over her upper body. While she rode him, she tried to will the warmth from the friction in her pussy to melt into other places of her body. Other than using a human for food, she had never had a desire to have sex with one. With this man who looked so much like her Daddy, she felt heat, even if it was in her nether region. Still, she tried to absorb as much of it as she could.

At that moment, Drusilla heard Spike growl the arrival of his orgasm. The sound sent a shudder through her and caused her inner muscles to flutter around Seeley, making him groan. Then, she heard Angel let out a guttural sound that could have been Spike’s name as he came. She was afraid to release now; to do that meant that the human warmth would leave her and she was enjoying the experience.

“Dru, honey, I don’t think I can last much longer,” Seeley breathed. She pouted at that and he smiled softly when he saw her disappointed expression. “Not that we can’t ever do this again, but I need to cum now or I’m going to die from the painful erection you gave me.”

Seeley groaned when she appeared to be thinking over his dilemma. If she didn’t let him come soon, he was going to explode. The way she was going about this, it would be days before that happened. Deciding for her, Seeley grabbed Drusilla and rolled her under him, vaguely registering her throaty squeak.

Booth sat up and tugged her down the cushions until she was completely beneath him. He gripped the fabric overhang on the arm of the couch, hiked her leg up around his waist and buried his cock inside her. Where Spike grunted with his exertions, Drusilla made throaty squeaks as he moved hard and fast inside her. When his orgasm struck, Seeley pressed his face against her neck. The cushion and her body did little to muffle the sound.

He gently extracted himself from her body and reached down to massage any soreness away. From what he understood of vampires, they thrived on pain, but he was human and therefore refused to be the cause of any undue discomfort. Seeley’s gaze shifted to the chair only to find that the two vampires were already dressed again and sitting on either arm of it as if they hadn’t spent the whole time touching each other.

“You two move fast. Does no one believe in an afterglow anymore?” Booth pondered.

Spike scoffed. “Such a bleedin’ romantic, I thought Angel was a pouf, but you really take after him.” He turned to his Sire. “You have a flaw in your bloodline; all that ‘getting in touch with your fluffy soul’ ruined your lineage.”

“Shut up!” Angel growled as he smacked the back of Spike’s head. “You’ll have to excuse him. He never learned any manners no matter how I tried to teach him.”

Spike looked at Angel in disgust. “ _You_ tried to teach me? You gotta be kidding me. I’ve seen the way you teach! It’s all blood and chains and blood and screaming and sex and did I mention the blood?”

“Several times,” Seeley groaned as he rolled to his back and felt Drusilla curl against him like she did this morning in bed. He eyed the vampires skeptically. “Did you two ever like each other?”

“There are moments, but they’re few and far between,” Angel replied as he glared at Spike.

Angel walked up to the couch and worked his arms under a sleeping Drusilla. When he picked her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face against the curve of his neck and shoulder, and breathed him in as he carried her to his bedroom.

When the dark vampire left with his burden, Spike threw Booth his clothes. “Having sex in the middle of the day with vampires is becoming a habit for you.”

Booth sat up and pulled his pants on when he heard the blonde vampire and glanced up at him. “Whose fault would that be?” he asked wryly.

Spike blinked innocently. “You’re blaming me because you have no control when you see my body?”

Seeley grunted. “A body which you flaunt and you know damn well what you’re doing. You and Drusilla were teasing me before the meeting. Next time, I’ll bend _you_ over the back of the couch and fuck _you_ into exhaustion.”

Spike smirked. “Vampire here, mate; I don’t think that’ll happen with your stamina, being that you’re human.”

Seeley put his shoes on, stood up, fastened his pants and shrugged on his shirt, but didn’t button it. He let the tie drape around his neck haphazardly. He sauntered up to Spike in a predatory stroll that was reminiscent of his Sire’s evil counterpart. Booth reached down and rubbed his hand over the burgeoning erection that strained against the black denim. Even though Spike had come fifteen minutes ago, his cock was starting to harden again.

“We’ll see about that,” Seeley said ominously with an evil smirk that made him look like Angelus. Then, he dropped his hand and walked away calling out to Angel.

Spike stared after him with smoldering look in his blue eyes. When Booth disappeared into Angel’s bedroom, the blonde looked down at his betraying erection. _Damn it, he wasn’t supposed to be the one who got seduced!_ He remembered telling Angel that after three nights, Seeley would be like Angelus minus the fangs, but it looked like it only took a day and a half. Agent Booth had been at Wolfram  & Hart two days and already he was showing a darker side. It was going to be very interesting to see how this situation would play out.


	8. On the Other Side of Fate

Title: On the Other Side of Fate  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/) , [](http://kidcyclone.livejournal.com/profile)[**kidcyclone**](http://kidcyclone.livejournal.com/) , [](http://kateyes085.livejournal.com/profile)[**kateyes085**](http://kateyes085.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, Het, multiple-partner sex [possibily] (Spike/Angel(us), Angel(us)/Drusilla, Seeley Booth/Aurelian Three?)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/ATS Season 5, during an AU A HOLE IN THE WORLD  
Summary – Angel Season 5 / Crossover with Pre-Bones. FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth finds himself immersed in a world he knew nothing about. Vampires, sires, demons and lawyers converge as he tries to figure out how to survive in LA's most notorious law firm.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place before BONES series and Gunn didn't lose his 'lawyer knowledge' which means he didn't sign the sarcophagus out of customs and Fred didn't turn into Illyria.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex  
Word Count: 2,891  
[AWARD WINNER](http://tamibrandt.livejournal.com/76642.html)

[Previous Chapters Here](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)

**************************

##  _Chapter 8_

**_Los Angeles, Wolfram & Hart, Angel’s Office_ **

Two days later, the foursome was in Angel’s office discussing the case and the meeting with Donny-J that was to come later. Well, Angel and Seeley were discussing the case. Spike and Drusilla were left to amuse themselves.

She sat on the couch between Spike’s legs as he combed her hair and twisted it into an elaborate hairstyle that he would never hope to duplicate if he tried. He did it to distract himself as every time he looked up, he caught Seeley giving him surreptitious glances and lewd winks. Like now, damn it! He had to stop looking up. _Focus on Drusilla’s hair, not on the sinfully gorgeous human replica of your Sire who promised to fuck you six ways to Sunday._

“Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!” Drusilla whined as she tried to save her hair from being ripped out. It drew the attention of all three males, Spike looked at his hands strangely, and the strands of hair that were in his grip.

“Oh! Sorry, lamb-chop,” Spike apologized as he released her hair and found another lock to rearrange. _Revise that plan: Don’t think about averting your attention away from the FBI Agent while arranging your sister’s hair._

Angel glowered at his childer. It was times like this that he missed his solitary existence. How he planned to get any work done with Spike and Drusilla in cahoots with each other was a mystery. So far, he and Seeley managed to stop a mysterious sarcophagus from entering Wolfram & Hart and Eve from trying to destroy what was left of his sanity. The rest of the time was spent trying to deflect Drusilla from having another go at the agent. Spike, however, had been rather quiet on the subject of sex since their tryst a few days ago.

Since Seeley Booth arrived, Angel vaguely remembered he had a job outside of the case agent brought to him. Wolfram & Hart ran itself. He rarely saw his team anymore, unless it was in conferences. Then, there were the first impressions when others discovered Booth and Drusilla were around.

Harmony went into a tirade when she found out that Drusilla was around her blondie bear. When she poked her head in the other day to announce Goldsmith’s appointment, she hadn’t noticed Drusilla and his girl was too preoccupied with Spike at the time to care about Harmony. As dense as his secretary was, she was never one for recognizing another vampire’s distinct scent.

And Eve . . . she made every kind of insinuation with the reason for Drusilla’s appearance. So much so, that when Angel’s growling threats didn’t stop her, Seeley took it upon himself to escort the liaison out of the office and told her to never show up again unless she was paged.

When she protested that he couldn’t manhandle her because of her position with the Senior Partners, Seeley told her that on this plane of existence, she was no better than a gopher, to burrow a hole somewhere and stay there until she was called upon.

Now, they were working out how best to deal with the Goldsmith issue . . . well, trying to anyway. Booth wasn’t the only one glancing over at the striking couple on the couch. As Angel watched Spike fix Drusilla’s hair, he felt melancholy as memories of William doing the same for her a century ago came to mind. He could clearly imagine Drusilla in a corseted dress again. His boy was the youngest, but he always looked after her.

“Spike, what are you doing?” Angel asked as he watched him.

“Trying to fix this, what does it look like?” Spike replied insolently.

“By the sound of it, you’re pulling her hair out by the roots,” Angel answered.

“What kind of hairstyle is that?” Booth asked.

Spike stopped and turned to the side to inspect his handiwork. Drusilla’s mass of dark hair was parted in the center with a braided bun on each side and tendrils framing her face. It looked good to him, if he did say so himself.

“What’s wrong with it? I know the loose strands can be curled a bit, but it’s not like the pouf has a curling iron with all the hair products he uses for that electrocuted look he’s got going for him,” Spike commented and went back to finishing the hairstyle.

Seeley tilted his head trying to imagine Spike with a curling iron. Hell, if he wasn’t standing here watching the two vampires, he couldn’t have pictured a guy like Spike arranging a girl’s hair.

Drusilla watched Seeley’s expression to Spike’s words and giggled. “Do you like it?”

“Yes, Dru, it’s very lovely. However, I don’t think it’s appropriate for the office,” Booth replied.

She pouted at that, sticking her full lower lip out. Booth groaned softly when he saw her expression and fought the urge to walk over and nibble on it. Yep, he had the iron will of a bull. He could stand here and _not_ succumb to three vampires.

“Wait until he does my makeup,” Drusilla smiled.

_God, forgive me for my lustful thoughts and developing hedonism. I can only take so much._ Booth returned the smile hesitantly and nodded before turning back to Angel. “Okay, tell me how you can put up with that for 200 years?”

“I didn’t,” Angel replied, looking forlorn. “I was with them for 40 years before I got my soul.”

“Then, how did they learn that?” Booth asked.

“It’s how we are. You learn to use what you have to take what you want,” Angel replied.

Seeley thought about this for a moment and then flashed back to the conversation on the first day he arrived. “If you kill most of your clientele, then why didn’t you go after Donny-J?”

“He’s human. This may be a law firm that caters to evil incarnate, and I have disposed of a few demon clients, but your guy is mortal. I can’t just kill him outright,” Angel replied.

Drusilla watched her Daddy with a frown upon hearing that. She stood up just as Spike finished with her hair, walked over to Angel and rested her head against his big shoulder.

“Used to be such an evil, wicked Daddy,” she said in a faraway voice.

Angel looked down at her and Booth saw the same affectionate look that he saw on Spike’s face when she was near him. Seeley thought he was the only one who felt a soft tug at his heart when it came to the vampiress, but it seemed she had all three of them wrapped around her fingers.

Drusilla was humming to herself when Harmony peeked around the door and announced the arrival of Donald Goldsmith. The blonde secretary’s brows furrowed when she saw the other vampiress pressed against her boss when Angel looked up to acknowledge her. She hadn’t liked Drusilla since Spike chose the Morticia-wannabe over her when they were in Sunnydale.

Once Harmony turned on her heel and flounced out the door, Angel caught the hand that was sneaking closer to his groin, brought it up and kissed the fingertips. “Brazen little minx. You’ve been hanging around Spike too much in the last century. Apparently, Angelus missed a few lessons in decorum with you.”

Seeley watched the scene in front of him and cleared his throat. “We have a meeting to get to, so . . . yeah.” He walked to the conference area praying for the rising bulge in his slacks to go down _now_.

The small group went to the conference table. Drusilla was just rounding the table near the door when Donny-J walked in. Not wasting time with preliminary chitchat, the gunrunner saw his immediate opportunity and grabbed the slim girl from behind. She squeaked when he yanked her back and held a boot knife to her throat. Drusilla’s surprised noise drew the attention of the three men.

“What the . . .?” Spike growled.

“Who let you in the building with a knife?” Angel asked angrily.

Seeley grabbed his gun and aimed it at Donny-J. “Let her go.”

Donny-J seemed to think it over and said, “No. If I let her go, you three are going to find some way to have me locked up for something I didn’t do.”

“Then, I guess holding a hostage at knifepoint ought to do the trick,” Booth mused. “That’s a dumb move on your part don’t you think?”

“I saw the way the three of you protected her the other day, so she must be very valuable,” Donny sneered. “She’s my guarantee that I’ll get out of here.”

A tick started to work in Spike’s jaw and he growled low. “Do something Angelus!”

“What do you want me to do? With a knife like that he could decapitate her,” Angel growled back.

“We’ve taken on worse odds than this, rush him,” Spike said angrily.

“The fucking prick has a knife to my baby girl’s throat and you want me to rush him from the front? I can see why Buffy always kicked your ass!” Angel shot back.

“Can we discuss the failure of battle tactics _after_ we get Drusilla away from the bastard holding the knife to her throat?” Booth asked exasperated; his gun still aimed at the man.

Donny’s eyes shifted rapidly between the arguing vampires and the agent who had the gun pointed at him. “Shut up all of you or I’ll slice her pretty little neck right here.”

All three men stared at him. The twin not holding a gun and the blonde guy were clenching their fists wanting a piece of him most likely. The agent cocked his weapon, his finger dancing on the trigger.

“Now, I’m going to walk out of here a free man and when I get to a nice ‘no extradition’ country, I’ll let her go. She did say she liked France,” Donny said as he inched toward the elevator with Drusilla shielding him. Seeley followed him with his gun.

“How do you know that elevator is even an exit?” Angel asked through clenched teeth.

“Before I left the other day I asked that dimwitted secretary of yours for the floor plans. She was very helpful, gave me schematics on the whole building,” Donny said as he continued to back away.

Angel silently cursed Harmony for being so brainless. He saw Seeley’s finger press against the trigger and darted a glance at Donny to see the man press the blade against Drusilla’s pale skin. When it looked like Seeley was going to take his shot, Angel raised his hand to stop him.

“That’s a smart move, boss man. Now, don’t come after me too soon, or my hand may slip,” Donny threatened as he backed into the elevator and watched the three men as the doors closed. The second they shut, Spike turned to face Angel and went for his Sire’s throat.

“You fucking pansy. You let a human kidnap Drusilla. We could have taken him!”

Angel grabbed Spike’s wrists where his hands had a firm grip on his shirt collar. “He had a knife to her throat. He could have easily cut her head off and she’d be dust! Do you want that!?”

Spike growled and launched himself at Angel knocking the bigger vampire to the floor. Seeley released the hammer on his weapon and holstered it, then went over to the two vampires who were rolling on the floor as Spike punched Angel. He reached down, wrapped an arm around Spike and hauled him up.

“You never did care about us, you selfish bastard! You never cared for Dru! She adored you and you let him have her!” Spike yelled at Angel.

Angel got to his feet. He grabbed Spike away from Seeley and slammed the blonde against the wall. “How the hell do you know how I feel?”

“I know how you act, you self-righteous, son of a bitch. You think we’re beneath you. I know you, Angel! I was around when you killed hundreds. You’re no different from us. You just have a soul that makes you suffer for your sins. Drusilla should be at the top of that list, but fuck all if you care about her!” Spike said angrily.

“You two keep fighting like this and we’ll never get her back!” Seeley cut in.

The two vampires ignored him. Spike kicked Angel in the shin, causing his Sire to drop him. As Angel bent forward in pain, Spike grabbed him around the neck and was ready to punch him in the face when Angel grabbed his waist, straightened up and threw the blonde to the floor.

The dark vampire straddled Spike, leaned down and grabbed him by the lapels of his duster. “You don’t know anything about how I feel about you or Drusilla, you petulant little brat. When will you ever grow up?”

Seeley sighed and punched the intercom on the phone that was on the conference table. “Harmony! Get any surveillance Wolfram & Hart has on the underground garage and see if there’s a car speeding out of here, and find out how Goldsmith got a weapon past the security of this fucking law firm.” Without waiting for an answer, Seeley punched the button to shut off the intercom.

He moved quickly, dodging a fist that was meant for someone else and pried the two vampires apart.

“I care about Drusilla too, but you guys are a piece of work. While your fighting over who loves her more, that weasel Goldsmith is getting that much farther away with her. Now, put a lid on the testosterone until after we get Dru back,” Seeley said angrily.

To Spike he sounded like Angelus. To Angel his face had the same harsh lines of his evil counterpart. Seeley glared at each in turn and pushed them away from each other.

“We’re going to look through the tapes to see which car he took and then you two are going to put the macho display on hold, or better yet, get rid of it completely and get the job done. I already have Cullen breathing down my neck for a daily report. The last thing I need is a demotion ’cause you two fucked up the whole case and the bastard got away.”

Angel knew Seeley was right. He and Spike couldn’t waste time fighting when they had to get Drusilla back. He was starting to get used to having her around again and so far, she’d been playing by his rules. Before, when she always disappeared, it didn’t matter much, because he always knew where she would go. But, the one person she sought refuge with was standing right in front of him.

Spike’s chest puffed with unneeded air as he tried to gain control of his anger over Angel’s sheer disregard of Drusilla and his feelings for her. While the ponce was off beating himself up with a tortured soul for a century, he was the one that took care of Drusilla. Now, after a week, his Sire finally took an interest in her. Well, wasn’t that just fantastic? Give him a conscience and a human descendant and he’s fucking ‘Daddy of the year’! Not bloody likely.

“Isn’t this bloody picturesque? You drove her insane. You threw her away when she no longer held your interest. Then, you burned her. Now you fucking care what happens to her. You really are a hypocritical ponce,” Spike said derisively.

“Enough Spike!” Seeley barked.

Spike turned on Booth. “Where do you get off telling me what to do? You’re human. I could rip your throat out.”

“Not without feeling guilty about it later,” Seeley commented. “Having a soul and fangs must be a bitch for you. As for your question, I’m apparently your voice of reason since you lost yours!”

Spike growled and swung at the agent. Seeley dodged the flying punches and ducked under the blonde vampire. He grabbed Spike’s wrist, spun and pinned his arm behind his back before slamming Spike down on Angel’s desk.

“You can’t hold me, pet,” Spike said cockily before he straightened up and threw Seeley off him.

Booth pulled his gun again and aimed it at Spike.

“Vampire mate, bullets won’t kill me,” the blonde smirked.

“Probably not, but I’m sure it’ll hurt like a bitch when the bullet goes through,” Seeley answered. “Now, do you want to stop with the games and get Dru back or do we discover if I can hit the major arteries in alphabetical order?”

Just then, there was a tap on the door. The three of them never moved as a man came in carrying a box of video tapes.

“Here are the surveillance tapes like you asked, Mr. Angel.” The man took one look at the scene, put the box on the table and scurried out of the room.

“Agent Booth, put your gun away. It seems we’re all on edge after what happened and fighting with each other isn’t helping matters,” Angel said as he moved toward the table.

Seeley holstered his weapon and eyed Spike’s erection with a smirk. He gave the blonde vampire a lascivious wink and followed Angel to the table. He missed Spike reaching down to rearrange the bulge in his tight jeans.


	9. On the Other Side of Fate

Title: On the Other Side of Fate  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/) , [](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/profile)[**mayalaen**](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/) , [](http://kateyes085.livejournal.com/profile)[**kateyes085**](http://kateyes085.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, Het, multiple-partner sex [possibily] (Spike/Angel(us), Angel(us)/Drusilla, Seeley Booth/Aurelian Three?)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/ATS Season 5, during an AU A HOLE IN THE WORLD  
Summary – Angel Season 5 / Crossover with Pre-Bones. FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth finds himself immersed in a world he knew nothing about. Vampires, sires, demons and lawyers converge as he tries to figure out how to survive in LA's most notorious law firm.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place before BONES series and Gunn didn't lose his 'lawyer knowledge' which means he didn't sign the sarcophagus out of customs and Fred didn't turn into Illyria.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex  
Word Count: 4,278  
[AWARD WINNER](http://tamibrandt.livejournal.com/76642.html)

[Previous Chapters Here](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)

**************************

##  _Chapter 9_

**_Los Angeles, Wolfram & Hart_ **

The three men were sitting around the conference table watching the surveillance tapes on the big LCD screen. On the TV, the black and white image showed Donny-J dragging Drusilla with him. He was trying to walk with her against his hip and a hand over her mouth. He came into full view of the monitor, got into one of the cars and drove away.

“Bloody hell, he took the replacement Viper,” Spike groused.

“It wouldn’t have been a replacement if some bonehead didn’t drive the first one off the pier. What kind of half-brained idea was that?” Angel grumbled.

“It needed to be washed, there were demon innards all over the windshield,” Spike said defensively.

“That’s what the _car wash_ is for!” Angel yelled.

“Hey! Can we get back to putting an APB out on the replacement that _was_ stolen?” Seeley asked as he watched them argue. “What were the license plates on it?”

“Try ‘I’m a brooding bastard, who only cares for my precious wheels’,” Spike said sarcastically.

Seeley dropped his pen on the table, leaned back in his chair and folded his hands behind his head. The two vampires were not helping. Instead, they chose to argue over the issue.

“Whenever you two are finished, we’ll go find Dru,” Seeley said flatly.

“A-93-99-5,” Angel said as he glared at Spike.

“Now we’re getting somewhere,” Booth commented as he wrote the license number down.

Angel and Spike continued to stare daggers at each other, silently daring the other to speak with the prize of a fight while Seeley jerked his cell phone out and alerted all precincts in the area to be on the look out for Angel’s stolen car.

Finishing the call, Booth snapped the phone shut and pocketed it, asking, “Do your cars have any sort of anti-theft device, like GPS or OnStar?”

“Yes, of course,” Angel answered without breaking eye contact with Spike. They’d even installed GPS on his original baby, the 1967 Plymouth convertible, he was driving before inheriting the shiny, new glass and chrome – as Spike insisted on calling Wolfram & Hart – and the umpteen cars in his carport.

“Is there any way we can set up a Laplink connection and track it on the road?” Seeley asked. He wanted to be sure everything was in order, despite knowing that Wolfram & Hart was a multifaceted law firm.

Angel finally broke eye contact with Spike and looked at Seeley. Combing his fingers through his hair apprehensively, he replied, “Yeah, you’ll get everything you need.”

The dark vampire punched the intercom on the phone. “Harmony!”

“Yes, bossy? Oops, I mean yes, boss?” her shrill voice sounded over the speaker.

“Get me the GPS coordinates of _my Viper that was just stolen_ ,” Angel barked.

“Yes, boss,” Harmony replied.

Angel nearly broke the intercom button in annoyance when he shut it off. He rapped the knuckles of both fists on the conference table and leaned on them. Things were just starting to go well between the four of them. Drusilla was happier than he’d seen her in a long time and that little weasel kidnapped her in hopes of using her as leverage? His eyes hardened in anger at the thought. Angel hoped she didn’t kill him for his own stupidity. No, that wasn’t entirely true. He hoped that, when she did kill him for his foolishness, it wasn’t too messy. Angel looked up at Seeley when he felt the agent squeeze his shoulder.

“We’ll get her back, Angel. He was a fool for thinking he could take her. Even if she wasn’t a vampire but was human instead . . . if you’re anything like me,” Seeley said with a smirk, “then, he just made the biggest mistake of his life. Aside from the three of us being on his case, I can’t see Drusilla being very patient with him.”

Angel gave him an identical smirk in response and chuckled when Spike commented casually, “God, I hope she doesn’t leave a mess.”

**************************

**_Los Angeles, in a Bates-Style Motel_ **

Donny-J jerked the door open when the key gave him trouble for the fifth time before catching. He entered the room with a squeaking Drusilla, slammed the door behind them and threw her on the bed.

Drusilla moved onto the mattress and sat against the headboard, fussing with her ruined hair. Between the struggling and the criminal hauling her around like a sack for grain, her hairstyle lost some of its arrangement. She glared angrily at the small man pacing the room, mumbling to himself.

“It wasn’t supposed to go down like this,” Donny was saying to himself. “It was a bullshit charge; all I had to do was avoid the heat. That law firm is known for getting criminals off a rap. They were supposed to help me, not hang me.”

Drusilla clicked her tongue at her abductor. “Angelus shall be very cross when he finds out what you’ve done.”

Donny-J looked up at the girl. “Lady, I haven’t done anything. Who the hell is Angelus?”

She shook her head as she watched him. “You can’t hide in the catacombs forever. Your secret will slip through and then everyone will have a lovely party.”

“What are you talking about?” Donny asked with a confused expression.

Drusilla sat against the headboard with her legs curled under her and watched the man guilelessly. “There’s delicious evil all around you. It shines like the blackest sun. You cannot escape it no matter how hard you try. The knights are coming to string you up.”

Donny-J looked at her strangely. He thought her little girl speech was just a ruse when he saw her in Wolfram & Hart. He didn’t expect her to be completely crazy. His head fell back as he thought of the situation he got himself into now. In trying to get off a murder rap, he went to Wolfram & Hart and, when that FBI agent and the CEO were piling more charges against him, he got desperate and kidnapped what he thought was their most prized possession, only to find out the reason they were coddling her was because she was a complete loon.

“What’s wrong with you lady?” Donny-J asked as he continued to pace.

Drusilla just watched him. He was nothing like her daddy or Spike. From where she was sitting, the man who stole her away from her family didn’t look too confident in what he was doing. Humans never planned things out before they acted. It was a flaw in their race. She could even bet that he had no idea why he kidnapped her. Her stomach was starting to get all rumble-y and the annoying little man was getting on her nerves with his pacing.

**************************

**_A Highway in L.A., Angel’s Necro-Tempered SUV_ **

Angel was driving with Seeley in the passenger seat and Spike leaning in from the back seat. Spike was controlling the laptop that showed the image of the tracer on the Viper. Seeley had to break up that fight as well, by agreeing with Spike that Angel couldn’t drive _and_ look at the monitor at the same time. To which Angel said that he wouldn’t trust Spike to give proper directions if his life depended on it. That pissed Spike off and the fistfight ensued . . . again.

So, here they were an hour later on the highway. Every time Spike gave a direction, Angel repeatedly asked him if he was sure about it. Seeley became irritated by their bickering and took over asking Spike where to turn.

“Is this how you are with everyone you rescue or is just Drusilla?” Seeley asked between directions.

“Wouldn’t be this way if Spike knew how to cooperate,” Angel grumbled as he drove.

“I cooperate. It’s not my fault you mistake yourself for a general,” Spike shot back.

“I do not think of myself as a general! I just have a purpose in life, unlike someone who follows in my shadow,” Angel said.

“Oh, right, I forgot that ever-loving Shanshu,” Spike scoffed as he returned his attention to the monitor.

“Yes, Spike, the Shanshu, and trying to stop evil from taking over this plane of existence, as well as trying to get Drusilla back. Your only purpose in life is to piss me off,” Angel said angrily as he gripped the wheel in frustration.

“Face it, _Sire_ , without me your life would be boring,” Spike said.

“Without you my life would be more peaceful than it is now,” Angel countered.

Spike’s face fell at that and he frowned at the monitor. Angel felt the sudden change in mood and immediately regretted the words. Truth was, he missed Spike when he was burned up using the amulet Angel gave to Buffy to close the Hellmouth.

“Look, I’m sorry about what I said,” Angel said by way of apology.

“We’ve said worse to each other,” Spike grumbled.

“Are you two done yet? Or do we have to pull the car over so you two can have make-up sex _before_ we get Dru back?” Seeley asked with a smirk reminiscent of Angelus.

Spike glanced down at the monitor with a grin and saw their target flash on the screen. “Oh, hey, there she is! Turn left a couple of blocks from here, Angel.”

**************************

**_Los Angeles, in a Bates-Style Motel_ **

Drusilla was finally fed up with the charade. While Donny-J had his back to her, she worked the tape on her bound wrists loose and pulled until the sticky substance gave away. When Donny-J turned around to face her, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw her standing right behind him. Then he focused at her face, saw her demon and cried out.

“What the hell are you?” he asked with a stutter just before she threw him against the wall, slapped her hand over his mouth to stifle the scream as she bit into his neck. Drusilla drained him and let him fall to the floor with a thud. She was dabbing at the corners of her mouth when the door burst open and all three men tumbled in.

They took in the scene: A shabby hotel room, questionable bedding and Drusilla perched against a well-worn dresser looking into the mirror as if she could see herself while she cleaned herself up. Then all three sets of eyes looked down at the body on the floor.

“What happened, Drusilla?” Angel asked as he walked around the corpse, examining her handiwork with a Sire’s critical eye.

She looked over at her daddy and then glanced down at the body, saying quite innocently, “I was hungry and he was upsetting the pixies.”

Booth groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He surveyed the scene with half an ear to Angel and Drusilla’s conversation. How was he going to explain this one to Cullen? Death by boredom of a Princess? He chuckled to himself as that brought the image of her on a throne yelling ‘Off with their heads!’

Drusilla sashayed over to the three men, daintily stepping around the body. “I knew my knights would come for me. He was a tedious bore. He tasted like oil.”

Angel groaned in frustration and Booth grimaced at the imagery.

On the other hand, Spike moved forward and lifted a tendril of Drusilla’s ruined hairstyle. “I would’ve killed him myself for disturbing one hair on your lovely head.”

Angel looked down at the body, snapped open his cell phone and called Wolfram & Hart’s new tactical team. When someone answered, he skipped the formalities and ordered, “Send the boys to . . . 8451 Willow Lake Avenue. I need a sweeper and carry-out.” With that, he snapped the phone closed.

Seeley pulled himself away from watching Spike and Drusilla nuzzle each other to address Angel. “So, what’s the best way to write this up? My aunt got hungry and killed her captor?”

Angel shrugged. “He’s still evading capture and should be considered armed and dangerous . . . or a wild animal attacked him and he crawled in here to die.” He chose that moment to glance at Spike and found the blonde in a lip lock with Drusilla. “Christ, Spike, can’t you wait until we get out of the scene of a crime?”

Spike moaned as he pulled away from Drusilla and she changed her goal to kissing along his throat. “There was a crime?”

Angel grabbed Spike by the back of the neck, pulled him away from Drusilla, who squeaked as she was left kissing the air, and tossed Spike out the door, “Let’s go, Romeo.”

Seeley moved in with a grin and kissed her. When she felt warm lips, she latched on, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his. Angel rolled his eyes when he looked back to see if they were following him. Seeley picked her up and carried her out to the car.

Drusilla got into the SUV behind Spike and tackled him to the bench seat, covering him with kisses. Seeley looked at Angel through the passenger window and raised a brow before he opened the door and climbed in. Angel shrugged and jerked the gearshift into reverse.

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Wolfram & Hart_ **

By the time they got back to the safety of the law firm’s underground garage, Spike had the top of Drusilla’s chemise pulled down on one side, barely covering her nipple as he licked her blood-warmed flesh. Angel and Seeley got out of the SUV and Angel opened the door to the back seat.

“Spike, put her shirt back on and get out of the car!” Angel said irritably.

Spike pried himself out of Drusilla’s arms and helped adjust her clothes before getting out of the car and following his companions into the private elevator where Drusilla sidled up to Angel. She worked Angel’s shirt open, licking his exposed chest and throat. The doors opened and the dark vampire pushed her backward into the suite with Spike and Seeley following.

“Daddy, please!”

Angel groaned when he heard the begging. Deep inside, Angelus perked up at the plaintive sound. He circled his fingertip around the nipple dent in her shirt.

“Patience is a virtue, precious,” he said seductively.

“Lucky for her, she hasn’t been virtuous in a century,” Spike told Booth with a chuckle.

“I heard that,” Angel said over his shoulder.

Angel bent down and kissed Drusilla. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Setting her on her feet beside it, he instructed, “Close your eyes, Dru.”

While she did as he asked, Angel opened a bedside drawer and pulled out a blindfold. He turned her around and loosened her hair from the now-disheveled arrangement. Then he secured the blindfold over her eyes.

“Am I going to have to tie you down or can you keep from taking that off?” Angel purred in her ear.

“I’ll try,” she replied.

“Good girl. Now, let’s get these clothes off,” Angel said softly and proceeded to undress her.

Drusilla closed her eyes behind the blindfold and tuned into the sensation of Angel’s fingers caressing her skin as he removed her clothes. When she was completely nude, he nudged her to get on the bed. She crawled onto the mattress, wiggling her little ass, which earned her a hard slap on a cheek.

“Center of the bed, on your knees,” Angel ordered.

Drusilla crawled to the appointed position and stood on her knees. She could feel her Sire’s eyes on her as well as Spike and Seeley. On display like this, she didn’t know what was coming, what the next touch would be, the next lick, the next sensation. Everything went still around her. She couldn’t see, but she heard Seeley’s heartbeat and she sensed movement, but didn’t know where any of them were without them talking.

“Daddy?” she inquired as the three men climbed on the bed around her. Angel didn’t answer and Seeley bit his tongue to keep from replying.

Drusilla moaned when she felt a hand brush her hair back and a cool tongue slid up her shoulder to her neck and teased her siring mark. That was Angel. He was the only one that could elicit a tremor from her by playing with the scar. She started to reach back to pull him closer when he grabbed her wrist, halting the movement.

“No touching, baby girl,” she heard his velvety whisper in her ear opposite the side he had teased her.

Drusilla whimpered in disappointment and then gasped when she felt lips around a hardened nipple and nibbling teeth. She tried to reach for the person, but her hand was grabbed just as she touched Spike’s stiff hair. She groaned in frustration when strong hands pulled her hands behind her back and handcuffed her wrists. They were Seeley’s cuffs, but she didn’t know who put them on her.

“Blindfolded and handcuffed,” Angel said seductively close to her ear before licking her cheek.

Drusilla shifted, felt the cuffs slide against her wrists and whined, “Daddy!”

Just as that word was out, a hand moved between her thighs and massaged her clit. The warm fingers were definitely Seeley. They weren’t just warm; they were hot against her aroused skin. Pulled back against her Sire’s chest, she discovered that he still wore his shirt and pants. Then she felt a cool hand creep down her flat stomach, the fingers sifting through her coarse pubic hair to expose her clit to the air and the human touch.

Drusilla felt another set of cool fingers turn her chin away from what was in front of her and then soft, cool lips touch her own. Definitely Spike, she recognized his kiss anywhere; soft, sweet, reverent and demanding all at once. He traced her lips with his tongue, parting them to slip inside. Angel wasn’t done with her, though. He tugged back on her thick hair, pulling her away from Spike and turned her head to kiss her. Spike’s growl of irritation was dim in her ears.

Drusilla cried out into Angel’s mouth when she felt a warm tongue slip inside her vagina. She didn’t remember when they moved. She broke the kiss and instinctively looked down even though she couldn’t see anything. She felt Seeley’s shirt graze her thighs as he shifted under her. Seeley thrust his tongue deeper and she threw her head back against Angel’s shoulder as she rocked her hips over Seeley’s mouth.

She felt a cool hand slide up along her ribs to cup her breasts. Spike was back. Drusilla reached out and tentatively touched his chest to find it bare. Then it hit her; Spike had to have straddled Seeley’s chest to get this close to her. Drusilla leaned closer to Spike and let out a squealing moan when Seeley moved to tease her clit with his tongue. Spike immediately kissed her to stifle the sound.

When she moved forward into Spike’s touch, Angel pulled her back by the waist and Seeley wrapped his arms around her thighs to hold her still while he continued his sensual assault with his tongue. She bent forward, laying over Seeley, blindly reaching for Spike’s cock, which he had ready for her. She closed her eyes behind the blindfold and wrapped her lips around the head.

Her position allowed Angel access to her from behind. An Angelus-like smirk crept over his lips at the sight. He opened his pants and released his burgeoning erection. Angel watched as she took Spike’s dick into her mouth while he teased the head of his own cock against her wet center. When watching became too much, Angel tightened his fingers on her hip and thrust forward impaling her pussy on his shaft and rocking her forward onto Spike’s dick, eliciting a squeak from his baby girl.

When Angel pushed Drusilla forward, Seeley’s tongue went the opposite direction and, before he could stop, his tongue slid over her inner labia past her vaginal opening and along the underside of Angel’s shaft, causing the vampire to growl, but with Drusilla’s thighs on either side of his head, the sound was muffled.

Seeley went still. His mind reeled at the implications of what just happened. One second he was teasing Drusilla and feeling her squirm and the next, Angel had shoved her forward over his tongue and he tasted the dark vampire’s dick. The wheels in his head were starting to smoke as he processed how it happened and why it didn’t bother him as much as it should. Sure, he’d let Spike fuck him. But, this was Angel and he looked like him! For some odd reason the saying that stranger things have happened seemed an understatement after the things he’d done this past week.

Above him, Angel went still when the feel of Seeley’s tongue sent a frisson of arousal through his dick and he slammed into Drusilla harder than he intended, making her cry out around Spike and the blonde vampire to yelp in surprise when he suddenly found his cock buried in his sister’s throat. Everyone stopped as if they heard the sound of the proverbial record skipping to a halt.

“Bloody fucking hell, Angel,” Spike said, stunned as he stared down at the crown of Drusilla’s head.

He slowly and carefully extracted himself from her mouth and tugged on her hair to lift her head up to see her face. Tears had formed from the sudden choking and he used his other hand to wipe away them away as they slid down her cheeks from under the blindfold. “Are you okay baby?”

Drusilla nodded and went back to licking his shaft. Spike rocked his hips, sliding the length of his cock over her tongue. From his position above Seeley, his movements ground his balls against Seeley’s hard length still encased in jeans and made the agent groan against Angel and Drusilla where they were joined.

Angel rocked his hips, thrusting into Drusilla above Seeley’s mouth. He held her by the hips, steadily pumping into her, when Seeley used his fingers to massage her clit, which caused her to thrust back into Angel and moan around Spike. While Seeley teased her clit, making her movements more frantic, he bucked his hips up against Spike and tentatively licked Angel’s shaft, becoming bolder with each faint guttural sound he heard.

Angel growled, his thrusts becoming harder and deeper, making Drusilla moan around Spike. The blonde vampire tightened his grip in her hair and directed her movement as he flicked his sight between watching her work his shaft and Angel’s determined expression. At this rate, with Booth bucking up against him, Spike was going to come soon.

Seeley massaged Drusilla’s clit faster until she was whimpering and pressing down against his fingers. Then he dropped his hand away, grabbed Spike’s waist and pulled him down to grind against his denim-covered shaft as he licked at the fluid dripping from her pussy. He faintly heard Spike groan and Angel growl since Drusilla must have contracted her inner muscles around Angel at his ministrations.

After a few minutes of Angel pounding into her, Drusilla pulled away from Spike and wailed the arrival of her orgasm just before her inner muscles strangled his dick. Angel tightened his hold on her hips that was sure to leave bruising marks and growled through his own orgasm. Some of which, leaked out and dribbled on Seeley’s lips.

Booth hesitantly licked his lips clean and rolled the essence over his mouth, mentally judging the taste. He’d never tasted another man’s semen before. It was strange and, coming from a vampire, it was lukewarm at best. It wasn’t in his top ten flavors of all time. It tasted thick and chalky. _I need a drink after this. A. Good. Stiff – no, **not** stiff! – drink._

Angel carefully extracted himself from Drusilla and helped her to move away from Seeley. He reached over to the bedside table, grabbed the key and unlocked the cuffs. Once her hands were free, Drusilla removed the blindfold and stretched her aching muscles before laying on the edge of the bed watching her boys.

With Drusilla taken care of and out of the way, Angel crawled around Seeley and moved behind Spike. Booth pulled himself up to lie back against the pillows and watched as Angel reached around and tightened his hand over Spike’s stroking fingers. He watched as Spike’s eyelids lowered and the expression of ecstasy crossed the handsome, angular features.

Angel whispered something in the blonde’s ear that he didn’t catch, but he heard Spike groan in response and saw him stroke faster. When he caught the younger vampire’s gaze, Seeley licked the residue from Angel and Drusilla off his lips as he rubbed his own shaft through his pants.

His eyes widened as he watched Angel nuzzle into Spike’s neck before he shifted to his demon and sank his fangs in. From Seeley vantage point, the more Angel drew on Spike’s blood, the closer the blonde was to coming. That knowledge set his own orgasm off, with Spike quickly following, covering both Seeley and the bedding.

Spike collapsed against Angel when he was finished and both vampires lay on the bed, replete. Seeley turned his head to check on Drusilla only to find her dozing. He couldn’t blame her after the session they just had. Then a thought hit him: He still had to call in the report on what happened with Donny-J. Too tired to search for his cell phone, he shrugged it off for tomorrow.


	10. On the Other Side of Fate

Title: On the Other Side of Fate  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/) , [](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/profile)[**mayalaen**](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, Het, multiple-partner sex [possibily] (Spike/Angel(us), Angel(us)/Drusilla, Seeley Booth/Aurelian Three?)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/ATS Season 5, during an AU A HOLE IN THE WORLD  
Summary – Angel Season 5 / Crossover with Pre-Bones. FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth finds himself immersed in a world he knew nothing about. Vampires, sires, demons and lawyers converge as he tries to figure out how to survive in LA's most notorious law firm.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place before BONES series and Gunn didn't lose his 'lawyer knowledge' which means he didn't sign the sarcophagus out of customs and Fred didn't turn into Illyria.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex  
Word Count: 2,730  
[AWARD WINNER](http://tamibrandt.livejournal.com/76642.html)

[Previous Chapters Here](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)

**************************

##  _Chapter 10_

**_Los Angeles, Wolfram & Hart, Angel’s Suite_ **

Seeley Booth blinked his eyes open and looked at the ceiling. Unlike his bedroom in another suite, where his bed was under the window, Angel’s bed was adjacent to a wall of windows. As he slowly woke up, he became aware of the sound of the shower running. He raised his head and looked around the bed, glimpsing Drusilla beside him.

If he just looked at her as she was now, peaceful and asleep, Seeley could never tell that she was anything more than a beautiful woman with a mischievous demeanor. Seeing her with Spike this past week, Booth could tell Angel had raised them together. It was like watching age-old choreographed moves when Spike and Drusilla in the same room. Even that belied the deadly killer she was.

Based on the past week, he would have never thought she was so deadly – outside of Angel and Spike’s warnings to the contrary – if he hadn’t seen the evidence yesterday. But, could he really fault her for killing the bastard who kidnapped her? Hell, even _he_ wanted to kill the guy. He’d have to think of another way to write that up in the report other than: My Aunt took a chunk out of his neck. Somehow, that wouldn’t go over well with Deputy Director Cullen.

Seeley slowly got out of bed and replaced the covers gently as not to disturb her. Then he pulled on his pants, forgoing the shirt for now and searched for his cell phone. Once he located it and clipped it on his waistband, he quietly left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Seeley went to the kitchen and started looking for the coffee. He refused to believe that, although they were vampires, Angel and Spike didn’t have coffee around. He scanned the counter top and saw the state-of-the-art coffeemaker, so there had to be coffee grounds somewhere. Finding the Folgers Coffee tub, he set about making a pot off coffee and pouring a mug for himself before heading to the living room.

Seeley sipped at the hot liquid as he sat down. He put the mug down on the end table, got his cell phone out and hit the speed dial for FBI headquarters. As he listened to the ring, Seeley glanced at his watch and added four hours. It would be noon in D.C. Just then, the operator picked up.

“Federal Bureau of Investigations, how may I direct your call?”

“This is Special Agent Seeley Booth. I would like to talk to Deputy Director Sam Cullen,” he said as drank his coffee.

“One moment please.”

Seeley propped his bare feet up on the coffee table while he waited. He didn’t think Angel would mind. But, then again . . . maybe Spike was starting to rub off on him. With the thought that, if Angel was anything like him and how he’d be pissed, Seeley immediately put his feet on the floor and stretched out his legs.

“Cullen here,” said a gruff voice on the other end.

“Afternoon, sir. This is Seeley Booth.”

“I expected you to call yesterday, Agent Booth. Do you want to tell me why I wasn’t contacted?” Cullen asked brusquely.

“I’m sorry about that, sir. A family matter came up that needed to be handled immediately,” Seeley said.

It wasn’t a total lie. After Angel had called his team in to take care of the body, all four of them came back here to take care of Drusilla’s post-killing sexual needs. Seeley made a note to leave that part out of the final report. Somehow, it wouldn’t look good when the Deputy Director read: After the team was called in, we went back to the law firm, whereupon I had hot 4-way sex with my demonic family.

“I see. So what happened, Agent Booth?” Cullen asked.

“He’s dead, Sir,” Seeley replied.

“Dead?” Cullen asked surprised. “What do you mean dead?”

“As in no longer alive,” Seeley commented and then as an afterthought, added, “Sir.”

“I got that, Booth. _Why_ is he dead?” Cullen asked impatiently.

“Drastic measures, Sir. Force had to be used,” Seeley explained. Again, it wasn’t a total lie. “He kidnapped my aunt and was going to use her as a bargaining chip to skip the country. It was necessary.”

Seeley heard a tired sigh on the other end before Cullen said, “I’d hoped it wouldn’t have come to this. But, I supposed he’s better off dead than spending the next fifteen to twenty years using tax payer’s money on appeals.”

“Uh, yes, Sir,” Seeley agreed.

“Good work, Agent Booth,” Cullen commended. “Now, if you’re done visiting with that family of yours, I have a new assignment for you closer to home. Someone tried to use the old Civil War cannon display in Williamsburg as a real weapon. I don’t know why or how. That’s for you to figure out.”

“Yes, Sir. I’d like to stay the rest of the day and I’ll be on tomorrow afternoon’s flight,” Seeley said.

“Okay, Booth. I’ll see you when you get back,” Cullen said.

Seeley said his goodbyes and ended the call. He took a sip of his now lukewarm coffee as he clipped his cell phone onto his waistband again. When he heard the padding of bare feet on the Berber carpet, he looked up to see Spike standing across the room wearing a pair of open jeans.

“From the sound of it, this is your last night here?” Spike asked.

When Seeley had looked in Spike’s direction, he was face to crotch with the vampire. Seeley swallowed the lump in his throat and drank his coffee as a distraction. He got to his feet and went to the kitchenette to rinse out his mug. Setting it on the counter, he walked up to Spike.

“Yeah, I have another assignment when I finish writing up the Goldsmith case,” Seeley said.

“Gonna go off and forget us then?” Spike asked with a small smirk. “’Tis a shame, you’re going to miss out on all the fun.”

Seeley’s lips quirked up at that, reminiscent of Angelus’ smirk. “I’m sure you’ll keep me posted.”

“Yeah, right, mate,” Spike replied.

Just then, the bedroom door opened and Angel walked into the room followed by a sleepy Drusilla. Both human and vampire turned at the sound of the doorknob and Seeley’s heart skipped a beat when he took in Drusilla’s tousled appearance. Angel, on the other hand, was not impressed when he saw Spike standing inches away from the agent with his fly open.

“Did you forget how to button your pants, boy?” Angel asked with a raised brow.

“Not likely,” Spike said sardonically as he made a show of fastening his jeans.

“Excuse me,” Seeley said quietly and went to the bedroom to a grab a shirt and threw another out to Spike.

Booth came out of the bedroom wearing a white wifebeater and a long sleeve button down shirt over it that billowed around him, but left the shirt open. The four of them spent the rest of the day writing the resolution to the Goldsmith case. With the aid of Wolfram & Hart’s fabricated coroner’s report, Seeley and Angel decided on the cause of death being that Goldsmith had to be shot with a tazer several times before they incapacitated him, and as a result, had a heart attack due to the electrical current.

Angel got a call from Gunn announcing the arrival of a client and the dark vampire left, dragging Spike behind him. Drusilla had disappeared . . . somewhere, which left Seeley to himself again. He used the time to start packing for the trip back to D.C.

Drusilla glided into Seeley’s suite and into the bedroom silently. But, when she got to the doorway, she was surprised when Seeley was waiting expectantly to see who his visitor was.

“Hello, Drusilla,” he said softly.

“You have my Angel’s instincts,” Drusilla observed.

“I’m just trained very well to know my surroundings, honey. Besides, your jasmine scent preceded you,” Seeley commented.

Drusilla stepped closer to him. “Daddy and Spike say you’re leaving us,” she pouted.

“Yes, I have to go back to my job now that this one is finished,” he said as he continued to pack.

He was busy stashing clothes into his bag and wasn’t watching when Drusilla moved closer to the bed to stand beside him.

“Will you miss us?” she whispered near his ear.

Seeley turned his head to look into her dark blue eyes. “Very much.”

Drusilla glided her manicured nail down his cheek. “If only they’d let me turn you, then you wouldn’t have to leave.”

Booth smiled, took her hand in his and kissed the palm. “I’m sure your boys would have something to say against that, sweetheart.”

Drusilla smiled and trailed her fingertips over his lips as she dropped her hand. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as she walked away. Seeley let his head fall back and groaned. He willed his body to cool down.

That girl was driving him insane.

After Drusilla left, Seeley resumed his task of packing. Fifteen minutes later, Spike came strutting in the room. Seeley looked up when Spike stalked through the bedroom door.

“Spike?”

“Angel’s going to send us all to hell again in a hand basket. Only he’s forgetting the hand basket part. He’s down there talking to some demonic Senator bitch and acting like ’m invisible! From what Charlie tells me, he’s cutting away from his own crew. I’ve known Angelus for one hundred and thirty-one years, mate, and he may not be insane as Angelus was back in Sunnydale, but he’s completely off his bird!”

Seeley was watching Spike rant with a strange look on his face. He was trying to make sense of it. All he got was “Angel’s sending us to hell” and “Demonic Senator”.

“Demonic senator?” Seeley asked.

“Yeah, she’s a demon in a human’s body. A real bitch, too. Kinda like my grandsire,” Spike sneered.

“Uh, huh,” Seeley nodded and then shook his head. “Spike, I don’t want to know that my government is being run by demons!”

“Why not?” Spike asked innocently. “’S true.”

“There are just some things that I would like to be ignorant of!” Seeley said adamantly.

“You’re just like Angel, you know that? You both want to have normal, mundane lives with no fun,” Spike accused.

“I’m an FBI agent. How is that mundane? And I spent the week with vampires. How is that normal?” Seeley asked.

“Yeah, and now you’re leavin’ us. Gonna go off ’n forget us,” Spike pouted.

Seeley stepped closer to Spike. “I don’t see how it’s possible for me to forget you and Drusilla. You two made it pretty hard for me to do that.”

Spike smirked. “What can I say? I’m irresistible.”

Seeley chuckled. “Angel taught you and Drusilla well. He should be proud of how you turned out.”

“Angel’s not proud of anything, mate. He may have an ego the size of Texas, but we’re a reminder of what he is and what he’s trying to get away from,” Spike said.

“You’d be surprised, Spike,” Seeley said softly.

Spike’s mouth was suddenly dry. The agent looked like his Sire and sounded like Angelus, the way he was before the soul. If Spike didn’t watch himself, he’d be in trouble. It was so easy to fall back into old patterns. He cleared his throat and said, “You won’t be a stranger now that you have family here.”

“I made a promise to have my way with you. So we’ll definitely see each other again,” Seeley replied.

He combed his fingers through the back of Spike’s hair and kissed him, slow and sensually, licking the vampire’s full lips. When he pulled back, Spike’s eyes were closed and it took him a moment or two to open them again.

Spike stepped away from Seeley. “Yeah, so, I’ll let you get back to packing.”

When Spike left, Seeley checked the rooms for anything he may have forgotten and was packing away his hygiene accessories when Angel came storming into the room and started to pace the floor.

“I can’t believe Spike – no, I _can_ believe he would do that! He thinks that I gave up the champion angle to become Angelus. He just waltzed into my office during my meeting with Senator Brucker --”

“I assume that’s the demonic Senator?” Seeley cut in.

“—and told me that he just got back from doing _my job_ since I was too busy befriending evil clients to do it. I’ll have you know that I was doing the champion thing for a hell of a lot longer than he has. He had the gall to walk into that meeting and tell me that in front of a client? He has no clue what the hell is going on between me and this law firm!” Angel ranted.

“So, you’re upset because . . . he came in and told you he was doing a better job than you or because he was crowing to get your approval?” Seeley asked.

Angel glared at the agent. “He doesn’t want my approval. The whole purpose of his existence is to annoy me. Angelus should have spent more time trying to discipline him as a fledgling.”

Seeley chuckled. “Angel, I have a child of my own. I know what Spike’s up to. You sired him, raised him, and no matter how old he is, he still seeks the approval of his father.”

“What do you know about my relationship with my childer?” Angel growled.

Seeley just stared him straight in the eyes, not flinching at the growl. “I can read people pretty well. It’s part of what makes me a good agent. It’s probably hereditary,” he said pointedly. “I’ve watched the three of you for the last week. I’ve seen how you are with them. They are everything you ever wanted them to be. They are both seductive and deadly killers, and yet they are loyal to you and those you care about. Drusilla adores you, even if you aren’t her _real_ Daddy. And, Spike still idolizes you, but he also has a personality of his own and wants to do it his way.”

Angel sighed as he sunk down in a chair. “My greatest achievement and my worst sin all wrapped up in two people.”

“Do you wish you’d never turned them?” Seeley asked as he watched Angel.

Angel had a faraway look in his eyes. “They were my obsession. They still are, I suppose. I wish I’d left Drusilla with a bit more sanity, but Spike was always evolving. He’s become my equal. So, no, I don’t wish that it was different.”

“Then, I’d say you have your answer,” Seeley said.

Angel looked up and saw the bags on the bed and got to his feet. “I’ll let you finish packing. I’d like to keep in touch when you get back to D.C.”

Seeley nodded. “Me too.”

Angel gave the barest nod and left the suite. Seeley packed the last of his things and was about to close the duffel bag when he saw the pictures on the bed. He picked them up and skimmed through them. They were pictures of the three vampires together in various poses against a chain link fence. He smiled and stuffed them in a side pocket.

The next afternoon he was on a plane back to Washington D.C. After finishing the novel about the vampire detective (he never got to read in L.A. due to . . . other matters), Seeley pulled out the photos and glanced through them. That was when he caught a few pictures that he missed earlier. They were of the three vampires in a dark bedroom. Drusilla was on the bed and Angel and Spike were standing in front of her with Angel bound and gagged.

Seeley shifted uncomfortably in his chair to relieve the pressure on his groin as the image brought to mind what he’d done with the three of them. He put the pictures back and tried to sleep during the remainder of the flight.

Being in L.A. for the last week was an experience he wouldn’t likely forget. The smile on his sleeping face was a testament to that.


	11. On the Other Side of Fate

Title: On the Other Side of Fate  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/) , [](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/profile)[**mayalaen**](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, Het, multiple-partner sex [possibily] (Spike/Angel(us), Angel(us)/Drusilla, Seeley Booth/Aurelian Three?)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/ATS Season 5, during an AU A HOLE IN THE WORLD  
Summary – Angel Season 5 / Crossover with Pre-Bones. FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth finds himself immersed in a world he knew nothing about. Vampires, sires, demons and lawyers converge as he tries to figure out how to survive in LA's most notorious law firm.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place before BONES series and Gunn didn't lose his 'lawyer knowledge' which means he didn't sign the sarcophagus out of customs and Fred didn't turn into Illyria.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex  
Word Count: 636  
[AWARD WINNER](http://tamibrandt.livejournal.com/76642.html)

[Previous Chapters Here](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)

**************************

##  _Epilogue_

**_Washington D.C., Seeley Booth’s Apartment, Three Weeks Later_ **

Booth walked into his apartment, pulled the keys out of the doorknob and shut the door. He picked up the pile of mail from the floor where it had dropped from the mail slot in the door, and then toed off his shoes and went to the living room.

It had been three weeks since he was in L.A. and in that time, he had been on four assignments. His boss hadn’t asked him about his time in L.A., just a few basic questions about how his newfound family was doing. He filed the report without mishap and went onto the next job. He was home now from an assignment in South Carolina.

Seeley sat on the couch, propped his feet up and flipped through the mail in his lap. As he went through the pile a small manila envelope fell out. He stopped and picked it up, looking it over for any abnormalities. In this day and age you could never tell if it was something dangerous. Then he saw the address on the front:

FROM: WOLFRAM & HART  
1127 SPRING STREET  
LOS ANGELES, CA 90008

TO: SEELEY BOOTH  
1228 MISSOURI AVE. APT. 3C  
WASHINGTON, DC 20008

Seeley wondered who at Wolfram & Hart would know his address. He exchanged phone numbers with Angel and Spike, but he never gave them his address. Seeley opened the package and tipped it upside-down. A CD jewel case without a sleeve fell into his lap. He picked it up and saw a recordable DVD inside the clear plastic.

He got up and put the DVD into his player and sat back. He had just turned the TV on and was about to press PLAY when his cell phone rang. Seeley pulled the phone off his belt and flipped it open.

“Seeley Booth.”

“Hey, mate, did you get my package yet?” a British voice said.

“Yes. Do you mind telling me how you got my address and what it is?” Seeley asked.

“This is Wolfram & Hart. This place can find anything. As for what it is, why don’t you just play it? Think of it as a souvenir from your stay here,” Spike said.

With Spike still on the phone, Seeley pressed PLAY and the screen blinked to reveal one of the suites at Wolfram and Hart. It was security camera footage, and it revealed a naked Seeley with the sheet around his hips in bed with an equally naked Drusilla.

“Is this some sort of blackmail, Spike?” Seeley asked angrily.

“Nothing like that mate, just thought you’d want some hard proof of the amenities you enjoyed while you stayed with us,” Spike assured him.

“So you do have a heart?” Seeley teased.

“Of course, mate. Just because it doesn’t beat doesn’t mean I’m callous. Well, I used to be before the soul, but then . . . never mind, that’s a different story for another time,” Spike said.

Seeley chuckled. “Never took you for callous, more rash and impulsive.”

“Oh! Gotta go. The brooding one is here,” Spike said and then hung up real quick.

Seeley had a smile on his face as he snapped his phone shut and watched the DVD with a little interest. It was definitely something he had to hide from prying eyes. He watched as Drusilla climbed on top of him and teased him. He missed her and Spike and Angel. From the sound of Spike on the phone, Drusilla must have left again. Angel told him once about her flighty behavior and Spike didn’t sound like his normal energetic self, as he did when Drusilla was with him.

_It was definitely memorable_ , Seeley thought as he watched the erotic images flash across his television. He’d have to go back soon.

**************************

# COMING SOON!

  



End file.
